


An Indoor Only Omega

by HappyKittyKat



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alpha America (Hetalia), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Multi, Omega England (Hetalia), Omega Verse, USUK - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:14:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 26,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23479039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HappyKittyKat/pseuds/HappyKittyKat
Summary: Unable to leave his house due to a weak immune system, Arthur hasn't been outside since he was a baby. He longs for companionship and a more exciting life. He may get what he wished for when a new alpha moves in across the street. But Arthur's brothers won't make things easy for this new alpha. UsUk; omegaverse; rated T for language and small sexual themes later on.
Relationships: America/Belarus (Hetalia), America/England (Hetalia), Canada/Prussia (Hetalia)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 36





	1. Day 1

Arthur had never been outside before, not since he was a baby. He wasn't one of those people that were afraid to leave his house and he wasn't an introvert either. Ever since he was born he’d get very sick when he went outside. The doctors said it was the bacteria in the air, and his immune system was too weak. Even for an omega, he was especially frail.

So he’s been kept inside his whole life. He was home-schooled by his mother, he'd never personally met his neighbors or had any friends other than his personal nurses that would come see him, and he wasn't allowed to play outside with his big alpha brothers. They had to be careful with him, so they didn't grow to be very close. Instead they tended to be overprotective.

His room was rather large though, it being bigger than even his parents' bedroom, giving him a lot of space since he couldn't go anywhere. There were many large windows overlooking the front yard and his mother's garden. He also had a closet full of stuff for a very comfortable nest for when his heats came along; several big pillows and soft blankets.

Arthur Kirkland was now 18 years old and he'd never smelt fresh outdoor air or felt the rain on his skin. He'd never learned to swim or ride a bike. He’d never seen the ocean even though he lived less than an hour away from one. He'd seen it on the TV or read about it in books, but it didn't satisfy the omega. He wanted more than anything to experience it for himself.  
________________________________________  
One day when he was sitting on the windowsill with a book, he noticed a U-Haul truck in the driveway of the house across the street. The house had been empty for the last few months and had only recently been sold. Behind the U-Haul a black SUV pulled in, a family of four climbing out.  
.  
.  
.  
Alfred F. Jones was a typical alpha growing up. He played sports, he had tons of friends, he was always the popular one; the leader of his group. But he was also a very loving alpha, especially with omegas. He had dated plenty of omegas and even a few betas throughout school, but he was definitely more into omegas. When he graduated high school, he was dating a female omega, an exchange student from Belarus. But once he started college, their relationship fell apart; which he didn’t mind too much because he didn’t really feel a true connection with her. He never had the urge to mate with her, to make her his omega, so he knew she wasn’t the one for him.

Now at the age of 21, Alfred was an unmated alpha in his senior year of college. Which wasn’t too strange, but with him being a very attractive and popular alpha, it was odd to some people that he wasn’t with anyone. Even his omega brother, Matthew, was in a relationship. Granted, it was a long distance relationship with an alpha in East Germany, but it was still more than what Alfred had.

One day, his family decided that they were going to move, closer to Alfred’s college. The young alpha had been taking online classes for the first three years, but now he would be able to attend the actual campus. He would still be living with his family instead of staying in the dorms, but he was okay with that. He would be able to help around the house when he wasn’t in class or doing homework.

When they arrived at the new house, he stepped out of the SUV with his family. Alfred had golden blond hair, lightly tanned skin, and shining baby blue eyes that sat behind a pair of glasses. The alpha looked up at the house and smiled, nodding in approval. He decided that he really liked their new home, especially since the neighborhood seemed quiet and peaceful; which was a nice change from their once hectic neighborhood they had moved from.

Arthur temporarily forgot about his book while he watched the new neighbors as they got out of their car. People watching was an activity Arthur enjoyed, since he didn’t get to interact with many people. The omega guessed that the tall blond boy was an alpha. He was a little surprised to see another boy get out of the car that looked just like him. ‘They must be twins,’ he thought. Arthur watched them with a bit of fascination; he’d never seen real twins before.

Alfred looked over at his brother with a bright smile. “Yo, Mattie, this place is pretty awesome, right? And it’s quiet, too, so you should have a great time with all those romance books you read with the quietness,” he teased playfully. He loved messing with Matthew, but he never meant any harm by it; he only did it for fun. But he wouldn’t allow anyone else to pick on his brother like that, being that he was protective over the omega.

Matthew blushed lightly at the teasing. “There’s nothing wrong with liking romance novels, Al.” Their mother and father both chuckled at their sons, the omega going to unlock the front door while the alpha went to the back of the U-Haul to start unloading boxes. Alfred laughed loudly as he reached over and ruffled Matthew’s hair just to mess with his brother a little. Matthew swatted Alfred’s hand away from his hair before getting a bag out of the backseat of the car.

“Al, come help me unload the truck!” called their father. Alfred nodded, walking to the back of the U-Haul. That’s when he noticed someone across the street, watching them from a window. He gave the other blond his signature smile as he waved.  
When Alfred waved at Arthur, the omega blushed shyly and smiled a little, before hiding his face with his book.

Alfred tilted his head slightly as he watched the other male in the window a moment longer. His smile turned softer as he realized the other blond was probably an omega; a very shy omega.  
“Al!! Come help me with this chair!”   
Alfred’s attention was pulled from the omega across the street, looking away from the house and back to the truck. “I’m coming, dad!” he called back as he rushed to help his father.

While Alfred helped unload the U-Haul, across the street at Arthur’s house Nurse Elizabeta was making her way to the omega’s room with a tray of soup. She knocked on the door gently before opening up and walking in. “Hello, Arthur, it’s lunch time,” she said softly with a smile like always. Elizabeta had long brunette hair, big green eyes, and she wore a set of scrubs; teal pants and a flower pattern top.  
Arthur looked up from his book to the nurse. “Hi, Liz.” He got up from the windowsill and brought the blinds down, but kept them open to still let some light in.  
“I brought you some noodle soup today. It’s really good, I had some myself,” Elizabeta said softly with a smile as she walked over and sat the tray down on a small table. She looked at the other omega. “Would you like your iron shot now or after you eat today?” she asked, since she let him decide. She wasn’t supposed to, but she wanted him to have some say in things.

Arthur would rather have no shots at all, but he did like that she let him chose when he got it. Something was better than nothing. “After. Did you see the moving truck across the street? We have new neighbors, and there’re twin boys. I’ve never seen real twins before, not in person anyway.”

“Huh…No, I didn’t notice a moving truck…Boys?” Elizabeta asked with a small smirk coming to her face. “How old do you think they are?” she asked as she raised a brow at Arthur.

Arthur looked at her a little curiously, suspicious about the way she was looking at him. “Oh I don’t know…They looked young, early twenties I’m sure…”

Elizabeta’s smirk widened. “Were they cute alphas?” she asked, trying not to chuckle since she knew the blond’s preferences.

“…They were pretty cute, but it’s not like I can tell if they’re alphas from here. Why?”  
“Oh nothing,” she said with a giggle as she opened a bottle of water for the omega. “Come eat, Arthur.”  
“I don’t believe you, Liz. It doesn’t matter anyway, it’s not like I can even talk to him.” Arthur sat at the little table and took a sip of the soup.

Elizabeta sighed softly as she sat down in the chair across from Arthur. “You don’t know that for sure. After all, life is a very mysterious thing. So never think that you can’t do something, because I honestly believe you could do anything, Arthur. You’re very special and I believe that you’ll find someone just as special one day, and your life will change. You just have to keep hope alive and believe in yourself,” she said softly with a smile.

“It’s been 18 years, and I still can’t even go outside. How am I supposed to meet someone if I can’t leave?”

“I understand, Arthur…But you can’t give up hope, no matter how long you must wait. You’ve always got to believe in yourself and in the universe.”

Arthur looked back out the window and sighed. “Thank you for the food, but I’d like to be alone now…I’ll take the shot.”

Elizabeta looked at Arthur sadly; she hated when the other omega would sound so depressed. It truly made her heart ache for the blond. “Okay,” she said softly as she got up and grabbed the syringe. She walked over to the Briton and gently took hold of his arm, finding the vein before giving him the iron shot.

Arthur kept his head turned away as she gave him the shot, the omega wincing lightly. It didn’t bother him as much as it used to, but he still didn’t like it. When he was little, he had to have someone hold him still.

Elizabeta looked at Arthur once she was done, placing a Band-Aid on his arm. “Alright, you’re all done. I’ll be back in an hour to check on you, okay?”  
Arthur simply nodded. “Sure.”  
The nurse nodded back before walking out of Arthur’s room, leaving the omega to eat in peace.

Once she was gone, Arthur left his soup on the table and went back to sit on the windowsill, pulling the blinds up. It was no wonder he was a little depressed at times, feeling so isolated his whole life.

Meanwhile across the road, Alfred was carrying the last heavy box inside his new house. He walked into the living room and sat the box down on the coffee table before letting out a long sigh. “Mom!!” he called out, not knowing where in the house she was. “Do we have any chips?!” he asked, the alpha getting hungry and needing something to eat after all the moving he’d been doing.

“I haven’t had a chance to go shopping yet!” she called back from another room. “How about we order a pizza for dinner?”

“Alright, that sounds good!! I’ll order it, do you want the usual?!” he called as he pulled out his phone from his back pocket to find the number for the nearest pizza place in town.  
“You know what I like!” Alfred definitely got his appetite from his mother and they both had an unfairly fast metabolism. 

“’Kay, I’ll just get everyone’s regular!!” the alpha called before going outside to order the pizzas. He got himself and Matthew a stuffed crust pizza with pepperoni, spinach, steak, peppers, and onions. Then he ordered his parents’ usual while he walked around the front yard. It was getting nice and cool outside, it felt nice against his hot skin after carrying all those boxes.

Arthur had curled up a little, leaning against the window as he watched the alpha across the street. He didn’t mind being seen looking at him, because he knew that he’d never get to talk to him.

Once Alfred was done on the phone, he looked up; feeling like someone was watching him, he pocketed his phone and looked around. He soon spotted the omega watching him from the window again. Alfred couldn’t help but smile and wave at the blond, just as he did earlier.  
Alfred thought the omega was cute, though he didn’t understand why the other male didn’t just come outside. He hoped he didn’t look intimidating or something to the omega, because he would never think of hurting such a pretty omega as the one in the window across the road.

Arthur smiled softly and waved back to the alpha. Elizabeta was right; the omega did think that the other was cute. But it wasn’t like he could do anything about it.

Alfred smiled wider when the omega waved back and saw the adorable smile on the other blond’s face. He then began to wave the other male over, trying to invite his new neighbor over.  
Arthur’s smile turned a little sad as he shook his head no.  
Alfred tilted his head in confusion as he stared up at the omega. ‘Does he just not want to come over….Or is he not allowed?’ he thought to himself. The alpha pointed to himself, then to the other blond’s house. “Can I come over then?” he mouthed to him.

Arthur looked a little unsure as he thought about it. He had a nurse come see him every day, so why couldn’t he have this man come see him too? He nodded to the other that he could come over.

Alfred smiled brightly and headed over to the omega’s house. He walked across the street and up to the porch of his neighbor’s home, knocking on the front door once he was there.

One of Arthur’s older brothers, Connor, answered the door and raised a thick eyebrow at the strange alpha. The man had ginger red hair, green eyes, and some freckles on his cheeks and nose. “Can I help you?” he asked.

“Um…yeah, the omega at the window,” Alfred began as he pointed up towards the ceiling. “Said I could come over…I invited him to come outside, but he said no. But he said I could come over here instead….Are you his boyfriend, or brother?” he asked in curiosity as he looked at the older alpha.

Connor snickered at the boyfriend question. “Artie doesn’t have a boyfriend, and yes I’m his brother. And who are you?”  
Arthur peeked around the corner at the top of the stairs, listening to the two alphas downstairs talking.

“Artie? Is that is name? Oh, I’m Alfred, Alfred F. Jones. I’m y’all’s new neighbor. I just moved in across the road,” he said with a nod as he pointed at the house across the street with the U-Haul in front of it.  
“Hm…and why do you want to see my brother?” the red head asked.  
“Well…to introduce myself, I guess,” Alfred said with a bright smile. He knew he couldn’t just say that he thought the omega was cute and he wanted to get to know him. He could tell that his older brother was protective and he’d never let him in if he said something like that.  
Connor scoffed. “Hey, Scott!” he called. “The new neighbor wants to meet Artie!”

“Wut?!” Scott called from the living room before he got up and made his way to the front door. This alpha was the eldest of Arthur’s brothers; he had flaming red hair parted down the middle, dark blue eyes, and he was almost a head taller than Alfred. He stopped at the stairs and looked up at Arthur with narrowed eyes, the omega hiding a little more and giggling as he was spotted. The giggle caught Alfred’s attention as well, the American looking up at him and smiling. Scott looked away and walked over to Connor at the door. He looked at Alfred, and as soon as he smelt what the blond was, he knew there was no way he was about to let the alpha inside. “Wut ye want with me wee brother?” he asked with a raised eyebrow.

Alfred looked at them in confusion; he felt like they were trying to intimidate him, or at least the eldest one was. “I just wanted to introduce myself and he said I could come over,” he said.  
Connor looked up the stairs at Arthur as well. “He said that, huh? Well Artie doesn’t get to decide who comes over.”

“Aye, he doesn’t, and I don’t feel quite comfortable allowin’ some strange alpha to see me wee baby brother. He’s too fragile and me don’t know wut ye may do,” Scott said with a smirk as he began to close the door on Alfred.  
Alfred put a hand on the door to stop Scott from closing it. “Wait!! C’mon, I wouldn’t hurt him…I just wanna say hi. And why can’t he make decisions anyway?” he asked.

“Come on, guys, please…?” came Arthur’s voice from upstairs.  
Scott looked back at Arthur and groaned. “Ye not even decent, Artie,” he said as he gestured to what the omega was wearing; some shorts and a tank top. “Besides, aren’t ye supposed to be in bed?” he asked with a huff.

“In bed? Is he sick….? Are you sick?” Alfred asked in concern as he tried to get around the brothers without any luck.

“I’m fine, and the shorts aren’t that bad…” Arthur took a breath and held it as he made his way down the stairs. “Artie, stay away from the door—“ Connor started to say as Arthur approached the open door. The omega took Alfred’s hand and pulled him in past his brothers. Connor quickly closed the door after Alfred was inside, the omega letting his breath out. Alfred smiled brightly when the omega took hold of his hand, wrapping his larger hand around the other blond’s smaller one. “Are you sure you’re okay…um…Artie, was it?” he asked softly as he followed the other male.  
“It’s Arthur,” the omega corrected. “And I’m fine.”

Scott was wide eyed; Arthur had never disobeyed them like that. He let out a deep growl as he looked from Arthur to Alfred’s back, then to Connor. “Ye get the disinfectant spray and hand sanitizer.”  
Connor rolled his eyes. “Yeah, yeah.” He got the stuff from a little table by the door and went over to Alfred, pulling him away from his little brother and spraying him down. He then took Alfred’s hand and poured hand sanitizer on him, then into Arthur’s hands as well.  
Alfred blinked in confusion at the other alpha. “What the hell did you just spray on me? Was…was that…sanitizing spray?” he asked as he began to rub his hands together.

Connor sighed as he put the spray and gel away. “Listen, you’re new so I’ll explain it. The germs outside get Artie sick, so anyone who comes in has to be disinfected first or he’ll get sick. And if you get him sick, we’ll kick your ass and you’ll never come in again.”

“Okay…I don’t want to get him sick,” he said with a nod as he looked at Arthur.  
“And if ye put yer hands on him, ye won’t see tomorrow,” Scott said deeply with a glare directed at the new alpha.

Arthur took Alfred’s hand again and started to lead him up the stairs. “We’ll be fine!”  
Scott huffed, while Alfred followed Arthur happily with a bright smile on his face. Once they were in Arthur’s room, the omega closed the door.  
“Door open!!” Connor called up the stairs. Arthur sighed and opened the door a little. “I’m sorry; they’re really protective of me…”

Alfred raised a brow but didn’t say anything about Arthur having to keep the door open. He chuckled softly at Arthur’s apology and nodded. “I can understand, I’m very protective over my brother, too. So I get it, it’s not a problem…So are you sure you’re okay? Because it smells like medicine in here,” he said.

“I said I’m fine…I’m feeling okay today. Though I have to take medicine every day, that’s why it smells like that in here.”

“Oh? Ah, where are my manners? I’m Alfred F. Jones, it’s a pleasure to meet you, Arthur,” Alfred said softly with a charming smile as he looked down at the omega and held out his hand. Arthur reached out and shook Alfred’s hand. “I heard you give your name to my brothers.”  
Alfred smiled sheepishly as he shook Arthur’s hand. “Oops, I guess I didn’t really think about you listening in on us,” he said with a chuckle. “So what do you do up here? Besides people watch,” he said with a playful wink.

“Mm…I read, watch movies, a lot of different craft type activities…Anything to keep me busy.”

“That’s cool, what kind of movies do you like watching?” Alfred asked. He found himself very interested and captivated by the omega; he was so intrigued to hear more about the shorter male, he truly wanted to learn about the omega.

“Hmmm romance, fantasy, some comedy.” Arthur sat down at the little table by the window with the now cold bowl of soup still sitting there. It reminded him that Elizabeta would be back to check on him soon.  
Alfred walked over and sat down across from Arthur, where Elizabeta had sat earlier. “I like movies like that, too, though I also like horror and action movies, too; especially superhero movies. Maybe we could watch a movie together sometime,” he said with a charming smile as he gazed at the Briton.

Arthur nodded. “Sure, I’ve been seeing commercials for new movies premiering soon. Maybe we could watch one when it comes out on DVD.”

“Definitely, we’ll have to make a day of it. So, do you go to college or take online classes or something?” Alfred asked with curiosity. Just as Alfred had asked that, Elizabeta walked in and stopped at seeing the alpha at the table with Arthur. She looked at the omega with a small smirk. “Hello,” she said. Arthur blushed as he saw his nurse, knowing that she was going to tease him. “Hi…Alfred, this is my current nurse, Elizabeta. Liz, this is our new neighbor, Alfred.”

Alfred looked over to Liz and smiled, though he was more curious as to what was wrong with Arthur that he needed to have a nurse come see him. “Hiya, Alfred F. Jones,” he said as he stood up and held his hand out to the nurse.  
Elizabeta looked at Alfred and smiled as he shook his hand. “It’s nice to meet you, Alfred. I just came to see if Arthur finished his food, then I’ll leave you two alone,” she said before looking over and seeing the full bowl of cold soup. She gave Arthur a look that clearly said she wasn’t happy that he didn’t eat.

Arthur scrunched up his shoulders and smiled sheepishly, giving a small awkward laugh. “Hahaha…I’m sorry, I wasn’t that hungry…”  
“Arthur…if you don’t start eating, then I’m going to have to put you on a feeding tube, and I know you don’t want that,” she said softly with a worried sigh as she walked over to take the bowl away.  
Alfred seemed just as worried when Elizabeta said that. Arthur’s smile fell at the mention of a feeding tube. “It’s not that serious, I just wasn’t hungry that one time…”  
“Arthur, you’ve been skipping meals lately, this isn’t the first time,” Elizabeta said with a sigh.

“Would you like a slice of pizza?” Alfred offered. “I ordered some before I came over, I can go get you some.”  
Arthur looked over at the alpha then to Liz. “I’m not allowed to have pizza; I’m kept on a specific diet…”  
At this point, the nurse just wanted Arthur to eat something. “I don’t think one slice will hurt, I just have to take a look at it first.”

Alfred kneeled down beside Arthur without thinking about it, gently brushing back some of the omega’s hair. “You hear that? If you want a slice, she said you could have one. So would you like some, sweetie?” he asked softly, not even realizing his wording since he was compelled to conform to the other blond, being that his instincts told him to. Maybe it was because the omega was sick, but the alpha wanted to care for him and do anything to make him happy.  
Arthur gasped softly at Alfred’s actions and words, his eyes widening and his cheeks turning pink. He couldn’t even really respond more than just a little nod.  
Alfred smiled softly and nodded back as he gazed into Arthur’s emerald green eyes. “Okay, I’ll be right back,” he said smoothly before he got up and gave Elizabeta a nod as he walked out of the room.

Liz had a knowing smirk on her face as she looked at Arthur. “Well, isn’t he a charmer?” she giggled teasingly to the other omega.  
Arthur’s blush turned a darker red. “What was that…? It was so sudden, he acted like…” He had never had a boyfriend for obvious reasons, but it was almost like a scene in a romance book or something.  
“Some alphas are just like that. He probably smelt how upset you were and allowed his instincts to take over, to comfort you,” Elizabeta said with a giggle as she watched Arthur take in what Alfred had done. She knew it seemed a tad romantic, too, though she had also seen people do that with children. So it was hard to tell what the alpha’s true intentions were, but she could tell that he didn’t mean any harm to Arthur and that’s all that mattered to her.

“But he called me…sweetie…” Arthur had never been flirted with and he’d never been around children since he was the youngest, so he couldn’t tell what Alfred’s intentions were either.  
“I wouldn’t worry over it too much; a lot of American’s use pet names like that with everyone…But you can always ask him about it when he comes back,” Elizabeta said with a chuckle.

“Uhh…I don’t know…” Suddenly Arthur remembered how shy he was before the excitement of actually having a new person over.  
“It’ll be fine; I don’t feel like he would do anything to you.”

“I don’t either, I don’t feel threatened. But…it’s different.”  
Elizabeta raised a curious eyebrow at Arthur. “What do you mean?” she asked.  
“I’ve never had someone do something like that before. It felt…nice…” he said with a soft blush.  
“Aww, someone’s got a crush~” Elizabeta teased playfully with a giggle.  
“Huh…? But I just met him!”

“But you haven’t been able to be around alphas that you aren’t related to, so I’m going to say that you’ve got a crush~” she teased with a smile.  
“That’s not fair, it’s not my fault he’s the first alpha I’ve met that I’m not related to.”  
Elizabeta chuckled. “Remember when I said that the world works in mysterious ways? Well maybe this is the world working right now. But of course, you could always tell him to leave when he gets back.”  
“I never said I want him to leave…” Arthur muttered.

Over at Alfred’s house, the pizza had arrived and his family was in the living room eating while watching TV. His mother looked up in surprise as Alfred came in. “There you are, where were you?” she asked.

“I was across the street at the neighbor’s house, I just came back over to grab a slice of pizza for the omega over there,” Alfred said sheepishly as he rubbed the back of his neck and slowly made his way to the pizza box next to his brother.  
Alfred’s family looked at him curious and confused. “What?” asked Matthew.  
Alfred looked at everyone as he grabbed a paper towel and two slices of pizza, one for him and one for Arthur. “Yeah…It’s not a big deal, guys. I’ll be back later and don’t eat all of the pizza, Mattie,” he said as he began to head back towards the front door to leave again.

“Less than 24 hours and he’s already getting a boyfriend,” said his mother.  
Their father chuckled and shook his head. “It’s Alfred we’re talking about, honey,” he said as he ate.

When Alfred came back to the Kirkland house with the pizza, Connor and the third brother Dylan were at the door. Dylan was about Alfred’s age; he had dirty blond, almost brown hair, and green eyes like the rest of his brothers. “What’s the pizza for?” Dylan asked. “Set it down, you’ll have to be sprayed again,” said Connor.  
Alfred looked at the other two alphas and sighed, wondering how many brothers Arthur had. “The pizza is for Arthur, his nurse said he could have it, and yeah I know I’ve got to be sprayed again,” he said as he set the pizza down on the table by the door so it wouldn’t get sprayed.

“What?? Arthur’s never had pizza, he’s not allowed,” said Dylan as Connor sprayed Alfred down.  
“And are you a nurse or doctor? Because his nurse said he could. If you don’t believe me, go ask,” said Alfred as he allowed himself to be sprayed down.  
“Excuse me?” said Dylan with a scowl. “You know, we don’t have to let you up there.”

“Look, dude. I just want him to eat. He didn’t eat anything and the nurse is already talking about putting him on a feeding tube. He doesn’t want that and I don’t want to see him forced to have one either. So please, just let me up there,” said the American as he grabbed the pizza.  
The two brothers frowned at the mention of a feeding tube. They definitely didn’t want that. “Get up there before I change my mind,” said Connor.

“Thank you,” Alfred said, before walking upstairs to Arthur’s room. He walked in and smiled at the two omegas. “I’ve got the pizza,” he said, flashing Arthur a charming smile.

“Alright, let me take a look at it, then I’ll leave you two alone,” Elizabeta said as she got up from the table and walked over to Alfred. Arthur smiled back at Alfred and watched them hopefully.

Elizabeta took off most of the pepperoni, and all of the peppers and onions since she knew Arthur didn’t like peppers and onions. “Alright, I believe that’s good enough. He can have it,” she said with a nod as she headed to the door. “I’ll see you, tomorrow, Arthur,” she said before leaving. Arthur waved goodbye as she left.

Alfred smiled brightly at Elizabeta’s words before walking over to Arthur and handing the omega the slice of pizza. “Here ya go,” he said.

Arthur held the piece and stared at it for a minute, holding it up to sniff it. “It smells a little different than I imagined it would.”

Alfred sat down across from Arthur with a smile. “Yeah? Does it smell good or bad to you though?” he asked softly as he watched the omega.  
“It’s not bad, just different. It smells…greasy. Most of what I smell is the cheese. And…” Arthur took a bigger whiff. “…Peppers and onions.”

“Yeah, it’s a little greasy. How about you take a bite, sweetie, and tell me what you think,” Alfred said softly, not realizing that he’s called Arthur sweetie for the second time already. He was just so fascinated by the omega, he couldn’t look away.

Arthur blushed at being called sweetie again. What did it mean? He nodded and took a bite of the slice of pizza. His eyes widened a little, his scent filling with excitement.

Alfred’s smile grew as he smelt the excitement rolling off Arthur’s already beautiful scent. His own was filled with happiness as he watched the omega. “Good, right?” he asked as he ignored the fact that he had his own slice of pizza in his hand, which was odd for him since he never ignored food.

Arthur looked at the piece again and noticed that it had a stuffed crust. “There’s more cheese in the crust??”

The alpha chuckled softly and nodded. “Yup, there’s more cheese,” he said as he watched Arthur, finding it to be adorable how amazed the omega was at the stuffed crust.

The Briton smiled softly at Alfred. “Thank you for this…”  
Alfred blinked, before smiling and rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly as he shook his head. “Nah, there’s no need to thank me. I’m just happy you like it, that’s all that matters to me.”

“You must do new stuff like this all the time. I’m sure it’s exciting…” the omega said longingly.

“Well pizza isn’t really new for me, but as for trying new things…I don’t do that too often anymore, since I’m a bit too busy now with my studies,” Alfred said as he watched Arthur finish his slice.

“Studies? You’re in college?” Arthur asked curiously.

“Yup, I’m studying to be a doctor,” the alpha said with a nod.

“Oh? What kind of doctor?”

“I’m studying to be a surgeon. Are you in college, or taking any online classes?” Alfred asked again, since he was interrupted the last time he asked.

“I’m taking a few online classes, mostly English and creative writing.”

“That’s cool, so you like to write? I would love to read something you’ve written,” Alfred said softly with a bright smile.

“Well I had to find something that I could do from home…I can write from anywhere, but I can’t have a normal job…”

“Writing is an amazing job though, so don’t try to say it’s not. Besides, why can’t you have a ‘normal’ job anyway?” Alfred asked with curiosity.

Arthur looked down at his hands in his lap. “Because I can’t leave the house.”

“Why can’t you leave the house? What’s wrong?” Alfred was a little excited; was he finally going to learn what was wrong with Arthur? He couldn’t help but be curious since he was a medical student.

“I…I am sick, kind of…I was born with a weak immune system, and the bacteria in the outside air makes me really sick…I haven’t been outside since I was a baby. That’s why I have a nurse; I get shots every day and people have to be disinfected before they come in. I almost died when I was a baby.”  
Alfred bit his lip in worry as he looked at Arthur. “That’s why you smell the way you do…It’s not a bad scent or anything, but I can still smell something…But that must be what it is, because my instincts are going crazy, but it’s like I don’t know exactly what to do.” The alpha didn’t really realize everything he was saying; he was kind of just thinking out loud.

“What do you mean?” Arthur asked as he looked back up at the alpha, curious about what Alfred thought of his scent.

“Huh?” Alfred seemed to realize that he was talking aloud a moment ago. “Oh, you’ve got a really pretty scent, Arthur. But now I know why your scent has a bit of a…unwell undertone.” The alpha glanced away and rubbed the back of his neck. “It drives me crazy, because my instincts want me to help you. But it doesn’t know how. Like…I want to cuddle and comfort you, but I also want to feed you something sweet or savory. Then I feel the need to wrap you up in blankets to keep you warm, so I don’t know what I’m supposed to do. I’m being pulled in all different directions, it’s weird,” he said sheepishly with a chuckle as he tried to explain.

“You feel the need to care for me because I’m sick. I guess it’s perfect that you want to be a doctor.”

Alfred chuckled and nodded. “Yeah, I guess it is. I’ve always wanted to help people, so being a doctor seemed like a good choice.”

Arthur looked back down at his lap again. “That’s nice…I wish that I had a drive like that; a passion…”  
“Writing isn’t your passion?” Alfred asked softly as he reached out and took Arthur’s smaller hand gently into his larger one.  
The green eyed Briton looked up into the other man’s eyes and shrugged. “Not really…I don’t really have a passion…Except the want to get out of here…”

“I understand. Maybe one day you can go traveling or something, sweetie,” he said as he caressed the back of Arthur’s hand.  
Arthur smiled sadly. “If only that were possible…”

“Anything is possible, sweet pea. There’s got to be a cure to help you.”

“I think that if there was a cure, then I’d have been cured by now. As far as I know, there’s nothing…”

“….I’ll find a cure then,” Alfred suddenly said.  
Arthur looked up at the alpha in surprise. “What?”

“Yeah, I’ll find a cure. I’ll help you, Arthur,” the American said with a bright smile as he gave the omega’s hand a gentle squeeze.  
“You…want to find a cure for me? But…I thought you were studying to be a surgeon?”

“Well nothing is set in stone, sweetie, so I’ll just study something else so I can find a cure for you,” Alfred said softly with a smile.

“…Why would you do that for me…? A complete stranger…And why do you keep calling me sweetie…?” the omega finally asked.

“There might be more out there that have the same thing, so if I find a cure, I can help you and others. Plus, you’re not a complete stranger; I know your name and you know mine, and we’re already becoming good friends…And…well…I call you sweetie because…you’re sweet…” he said sheepishly with a smile.  
Arthur blushed lightly at being called sweet. “But…you’d change your study because of me?”

“Why not? I want to help people and I would love to be able to help you. That’s what heroes do.”

“Because…that’s a big life decision that you’re making because of someone you just met.”

“So? I’ve made my decision, I want to help you.” And when Alfred decided on something, there was no talking him out of it. The alpha reached out with one hand, cupping Arthur’s cheek gently with a charming smile while his other hand still held Arthur’s hand.  
“…That’s very sweet of you.” Arthur could hardly believe that the American would so quickly commit himself to helping.  
“Nah, you’re the sweet one,” Alfred said with a wink as he caressed the other’s cheek.

Arthur blushed darkly. “Uh…um…well, I…”  
“Can’t deny it,” Alfred finished Arthur’s sentence as he looked at the omega with a charming smile, loving the blush on the Briton’s cheeks.

“That’s definitely not what I was going to say,” said the omega, his blush fading a little. “Um…you’re really nice; are you like this with…others…?” he asked a little nervously. Admittedly maybe he was getting a crush on the alpha like Liz said, so he would be hurt to find out that Alfred was just like this with every omega.

Alfred looked away a little shyly and rubbed the back of his neck. “I mean…I think I’m nice with others.” He knew he was treating the omega special, but he didn’t want to make him feel uncomfortable or anything.

“The same way you are with me…?”

“Well…probably not exactly the same. Why, does it bother you?” Alfred asked with a raised eyebrow, hoping that the omega’s answer would be no.

“I just…wondered if it was normal…”

“For me? Yeah, it’s probably normal. I mean, not all alphas are like me, obviously,” Alfred chuckled lightly, giving Arthur a charming smile.

“The only alphas I’ve ever been around are my brothers and my father.”

“Well you’ve been around me now…And I hope I’ve been good company,” the alpha said a little nervously.  
Arthur nodded. “Mhm. Do you think…you could come back tomorrow? If you’re not busy.”

Alfred looked at Arthur with a bright charming smile. “Of course I can. It’ll be later in the day probably, but I’ll definitely come back tomorrow if you want me to,” he said happily.

“Mhm, I could use the company. Maybe I’ll make you something…” he mumbled in thought.

Alfred smiled and nodded. “I would like that,” he said.

“A gift, I mean; I can’t cook,” he chuckled. “My family hardly lets me into the kitchen.”

The alpha chuckled deeply. “Either is fine with me, I’ll love whatever you make for me,” he said softly as he reached out and tucked some hair gently behind Arthur’s ear.

Arthur smiled and blushed lightly. “So…what’s your favorite color?” he asked.  
Alfred bit his lip at the question. “Green,” he said sheepishly.

The Briton chuckled a little. “Are you sure, or are you just saying that to…flirt with me?” he asked, thinking Alfred might’ve said that because it was the color of his eyes.

Alfred blushed slightly. “I’m not trying to flirt with you…I like red, white, and blue, too; but my favorite color is green. My mom used to have an emerald necklace, I was fascinated by it when I was little and I would always grab at it. So now my favorite color is green, emerald green…because it reminds me of home,” he said shyly, a little embarrassed.

Arthur thought that story was really cute and sweet, but he blushed embarrassedly because his assumption was wrong. “You’re…not flirting with me?”

The alpha rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly. “Well…I’m not really trying to, but I’m not going to lie, Arthur, I do find you very attractive, so I don’t doubt that I’m being a little flirtatious.”

“…How old are you?” Arthur asked, realizing that he had no idea. He assumed that the alpha was older but he didn’t really know.

“21…” Alfred said softly as he looked Arthur over, praying that the omega was legal.

“Wow, you can drink,” Arthur chuckled. “I’m still 18.” The omega hoped that he wasn’t too young for the other; he would hate to ruin things because of their ages.

Alfred sighed in relief at hearing Arthur’s age, happy to know that he was indeed legal. He chuckled at his other comment, “Yeah, I can drink, but I don’t usually do it that often.”

“You don’t go to college parties and drink all night?” Any movie Arthur had seen with college students in it usually involved a lot of partying and drinking, and that was all he had to go on.  
Alfred shook his head. “Nah, I mean I’ve gone to a few but I don’t go often; just every now and then if a friend asks.”

“Is it fun? Going to parties, I mean,” Arthur asked.

“It can be…But do you know what I find more fun?” the alpha asked with a smile.  
Arthur looked at him with a curious tilt of his head. “What?”

“I find it more fun to be around one person. Someone that truly understands and gets you in ways others don’t. There doesn’t need to be any talking either, just the company of another person. That’s true enjoyment,” he said with a charming smile.

Arthur sighed. “I don’t have anyone like that…”

“Well…maybe one day you will,” said the alpha as he slowly took hold of Arthur’s smaller hand again.  
The omega looked down at their hands, then up at Alfred. “You think so?”

“Of course I do…You’re an amazing person, a beautiful omega. I know that you’ll have that person you love one day, even though you feel stuck here,” he said with a shy smile. “I mean…you found me...”

Arthur looked up at Alfred with a blush. “…You think you could…be the one…? I mean…more than friends one day…?”

Alfred blinked as he looked at Arthur, a smile growing on his face. “Yeah…if you would allow me, then hell yeah I would love to,” he said with a happy smile.

Arthur smiled, his blush growing to his ears. “You’ll…court me then?”

“I mean…I kinda already started…” Alfred said, referring to the pizza he’d brought, which he was counting as a courting gift.  
Arthur couldn’t help but laugh. “I never thought my first courting present would be my first slice of pizza.”

“Hey, ya gotta start small. Plus, it was my pizza, which I shared with you.”

“It’s fine, it’s just not what I expected,” the omega chuckled.

“I’ll give you better things…Don’t worry.” Now Alfred felt like an idiot for even counting the pizza as a gift.

“I’m not worried, but I look forward to the next surprise.” That’s when Dylan came up to the open door and knocked on the doorframe. “Alpha out! It’s getting late, go home.”

Alfred looked over his shoulder at the door with a sigh. He didn’t want to leave Arthur just yet, but he didn’t want to start a fight, so he looked back at the omega with a soft smile. “I’ll see you tomorrow, okay, sweetie?” he said as he gave the Briton’s smaller hand a gentle squeeze.

Dylan stiffened and scowled at hearing Alfred call Arthur ‘sweetie’. Arthur smiled lightly and nodded. “Okay.”

Alfred nodded and smiled back softly, before giving Arthur a wink. He got up, letting go of the omega’s hand. He then went to the door, flashing the Briton one last charming smile, before walking out of the room. Dylan closed the door after Alfred walked out. “What the bloody hell do you think you’re doing?” he growled at Alfred.

“Thinking of what I should bring Arthur tomorrow,” Alfred said casually as he began walking downstairs. He wasn’t lying either, because that’s what he was doing at the moment. Of course he knew what Dylan was talking about, but he didn’t see how it was any of the other alpha’s business.

“Who says you’ll be allowed back here tomorrow?” he asked as he followed Alfred down the stairs.

Alfred looked back at Dylan. “Arthur did, he wants me to come back tomorrow to hang out,” he said casually as he walked to the front door.

“And you think that means we’ll let you?”

“Well I don’t believe you nor your brothers would want to deny Arthur something he wants, to hurt his feelings or take away his happiness. Right?” Alfred asked as he turned around to look at Dylan. He knew he was hitting low, talking dirty to get his way, but he wanted to see Arthur and he wasn’t going to let the omega’s brothers get in the way.  
Dylan scowled at Alfred. “Arthur doesn’t know what he wants. You think he likes you? He’s just excited to be around a new person, he’d be like that with anyone.”

“So you wish to take his excitement away then? Take away something that he’s been longing for, which he told me he’s been wanting?” Alfred asked with a raised eyebrow as he looked at the other alpha.

“He doesn’t need you here to make him happy.” The alpha goes and opens the front door for Alfred. “Out.”

“I didn’t say he did,” Alfred said as he watched Dylan. He then walked out the door and looked back at the other alpha. “I’ll be back tomorrow,” he said casually as he began to head back across the road to his house.

Dylan slammed the door closed behind Alfred and growled. He then went into the living room where Connor and Scott were sitting and watching TV. “We’ve got a problem. That damn alpha is hitting on Artie and plans on coming back tomorrow.”

“Wut?! He hasn’t even been here that long and he be already putting moves on Artie?! We can’t have that,” Scott said with a growl as he thought of what they should do to stop Alfred.

“Yeah, he’s up there calling Arthur ‘sweetie’, and holding hands, and he’s coming back tomorrow with a gift. He’s fucking courting our little brother,” Dylan informed.

“Hmmm…We need to talk with Arthur, perhaps make some shit up about this Alfred bloke,” Scott said as he looked at his brothers. “Me all for Artie finding love, but he be too young right now, and this alpha doesn’t seem like the right kind of guy for him.”

“What are we going to tell mum and dad? They’ll smell him once they get home,” said Connor.

“We tell ‘em the truth. That an alpha that just moved in came over to introduce himself. We allowed the bloke in, sprayed him down, and then talked with him. The alpha seemed okay at first, but then we noticed how perverted he was and made him leave,” Scott said with a nod.

Connor hesitated but nodded. “And will we leave out the fact that he met Arthur…?”  
“Nay, Arthur met him and that’s how we noticed how perverted the alpha was. So do either of ye have an idea on how to keep the bastard from coming back?” Scott asked with a raised brow.

“Dad will probably keep him out once we tell him the guy was hitting on Artie,” said Dylan.

“True, though ye know how sweet mum is. She might try to change dad’s mind about it, since Artie’s her baby,” said Scott.

“Well it’s the four of us against her, right? It should be fine.”

“Aye, hopefully.”

“….Liz said she thinks Artie is depressed,” said Connor.

Scott looked over to Connor with a raised eyebrow, wondering why his brother would bring that up. “Well…we’ll just have to spend more time with him.”

“Do you think that’ll be enough?” Connor asked.

“Wut are ye getting’ at, Connie?” Scott asked as he looked at his brother suspiciously.

“Nothing, just that…maybe we should let Arthur do new things sometimes, give him a little excitement or something.”

“Are ye suggestin’ we allow that bastard back?” Scott growled deeply, not believing what he was hearing from his brother.

“No way, I’m saying that we should come up with new stuff he can do with us, with the family.”

Scott nodded slowly. “Aye, maybe we should come up with a game night. Artie used to love board games.”

“Board games?” Dylan questioned. “No, we have to find something he’ll like more than that alpha.”

Scott sighed as he thought to himself. “Wut about we find him a friend? An omega or a beta friend?”

“He has Liz, right?” said Dylan. Connor nodded. “Yes, but we need to get him a friend that isn’t paid to come around here.”  
Scott nodded as he looked between his brothers. “Aye, now all we’ve got to do is find someone. Hopefully it won’t be too hard. Then with us spending more time with him, he won’t have time to even think about that alpha.”

It was at that time that the front door opened, their father George walking in after work. He was a very tall alpha with graying hair, though you could tell that it used to be red in his youth. He was where Scott got his blue eyes, and he had freckles like Connor. Their mother, Violet, came in behind her husband. She was a short, thin but curvy omega with long blonde hair and forest green eyes. Arthur was literally a mama’s boy when it came to her, because in her eyes Arthur was her baby and he could do no wrong. She would basically smother him in her love. It didn’t help that he was ill, because that made her even more clingy when it came to him.  
Violet walked over to the little table at the door and picked up the disinfectant spray and hand sanitizer before spraying her alpha down and pouring some of the sanitizer in his hands, then doing the same with herself.

Scott looked over to their parents as he stood up from the couch. “Dad, we need to talk with ye,” he called out.

Violet looked over to her eldest son with a raised eyebrow. “Ah, what’s the matter? Did something happen? Is Artie okay?” she asked.  
“Yes mum, Artie is fine…” said Dylan. George raised a curious eyebrow. “What is it then?”

“We’ve got new neighbors, one of them came over here and we had to make him leave,” Scott said as he looked at his parents. George narrowed his eyes a little, wondering what could have happened that his sons had to kick their guest out. “Yes, I saw we had new neighbors…What happened?”

“Well he be an alpha and at first he was alright. We sprayed him down and cleaned his hands, then we all began to have a chin wag with him, everything seemed fine. But then Artie came down, me guess he heard the new person down here. But while Artie was down, we noticed that the alpha was…was a pervert. He would eye Artie and call him pet names, and Artie doesn’t know no better,” Scott said with a sigh.

“…He was hitting on Arthur?” George asked. “He didn’t touch him, did he?”

“No, we made him leave. But he would have…Heaven knows what he would’ve done. Artie even wanted him to come back, but that can’t happen,” said Scott.  
Violet looked up at her alpha with worry. She wanted Arthur to be happy and find love, but she didn’t want some perverted alpha preying on her baby.

“Hmmm…You’re right, we can’t let him come back in. You boys know what to do, protect Arthur,” said George. George was the head alpha, but when he was away at work he needed his older sons to protect the fort.

“Of course dad, we know,” said Dylan. Then Connor piped up with, “We were thinking that perhaps we should start having a family night, to spend more time with Artie.”

“Ooh that sounds like a rather smashing idea!” said Violet excitedly. “Don’t you agree, darling? Family night with all of us, it would get Artie out of that room more,” she said as she looked up at her husband with a sweet smile.

George nodded. “Alright…Friday nights then, we’ll get him out of his room and do something together.”

“Goodie! I’ll go tell Artie then. Oh he’ll be so happy,” Violet said cheerfully as she headed up the stairs to go tell Arthur the news.

Arthur was looking out his window towards Alfred’s house, seeing that the light in one of the upstairs rooms was on. The omega had the curtains closed over most of the windows in his room, except the one he was looking out. Across the road, Alfred was in his room on his laptop. He was finishing up some school work before getting ready for bed.

Violet knocked on Arthur’s door lightly, Arthur quickly closing the curtains at the sound. She walked in and smiled at her son sitting at the windowsill. “’Ello, dear, I have splendid news for you. We’re going to dedicate Friday nights to games and fun, for all of us. Would you enjoy that?” she asked softly.  
Arthur looked over at his mother and stood up from the windowsill. “A…family game night? I…guess it could be fun…What day is it today?” he asked. Arthur often lost track of the days, since it wasn’t like he had anywhere to be.

“Thursday,” she said as she sat down on the edge of the bed. She opened her arms for her youngest son, wanting him to come join her. “I really should buy you a calendar, shouldn’t I,” she chuckled.

“Um…” Arthur sat on the bed next to her and leaned into her arms. “Actually, can we do the game night on a different night…? I have plans tomorrow.”

Violet raised an eyebrow, looking down at Arthur in confusion. “Plans? Like what?” Her youngest son never had plans.

“My new friend Alfred is coming over. He just moved in across the street with his family.”

“Ah…that alpha. No, no, dear. Scott told us all about him and he’s no good,” she said with a nod.

Arthur frowned and stood up, looking down at his mother in confusion. “What? Scott doesn’t know anything. Alfred is kind, and sweet, and I like him.”

“Dear, Scott said he was a pervert, and that he was calling you inappropriate names. I just don’t want you around an alpha like that…” Violet said softly as she looked up at her son. She hated when he was upset, and she could tell that he was going to be.

“Scott wasn’t even around when we were hanging out!” Arthur defended. “He’s not a pervert, and he didn’t call me inappropriate names; Scott is a big fat liar!”

“You were hanging out?” she asked in confusion. “But Scotty said that you came downstairs when you heard them talking with the alpha…” Violet was starting to think that she didn’t get the full story and she needed to get to the bottom of what really happened.

“He’s a liar! I saw Alfred outside and he wanted me to come out and say hi, but I couldn’t, so I invited him here. He came to see me, and the others were being rude to him from the minute he got here. Alfred hung out with me, and Liz, in my room and the others weren’t even here to see how sweet he was. He likes me, he’s courting me, and he’s coming back to see me tomorrow.” Arthur left no room for argument. He didn’t usually fight or rebel, but he was going to fight for this.

“C…courting?” she questioned. “But dear, that’s nice and all, but you have only just met this Alfred bloke and…well, your father and I would like to meet him, too, before you two decide to court,” she said softly, but clearly shocked to hear about Arthur being courted.

“Fine, you can meet him when he comes over tomorrow.” But for now, Arthur was ready to fight. He walked out of his bedroom and headed downstairs. “Scott!!” he called, his tone clearly upset and angry.

Scott looked up from the TV and over his shoulder at Arthur. “Aye, dearest wee brother~?” he said with a smirk.

Arthur crossed his arms and frowned at his brother. “Drop the innocent act, you’re such a liar! Alfred is nothing like what you told mum and dad!”

“Wut? He is everythin’ that me told them, ye just too naïve to see it,” Scott said with a nod. He turned away from Arthur and went back to watching his show, clearing saying that he was done with the conversation, because in his mind he was. He didn’t want some random alpha preying on his ill little brother.

“You were not even there to see! You all sat down here while he hung out with me upstairs, so you don’t know anything that happened!” Arthur argued.

“Me know that he was callin’ ya ‘sweetie’,” Scott scoffed as he still sat faced away from Arthur.

“That’s not an inappropriate name like you told mum, especially when he’s courting me.”

Scott suddenly stood up to face Arthur and growled deeply, “Courting ye?! He’s not bloody courting ye!!”

Arthur didn’t back down. He never learned how to cower in the face of alphas because his family went easy on him due to his illness. They spoiled him and let him get away with a lot. “Yes, he is! He’s coming over tomorrow and he’s going to meet mum and dad, and they’ll see how nice he is without your lies about him!”

“I forbid it! Me be ye eldest brother and me be an alpha, so I forbid ye!” Scott growled as he stood up straight and stared down at Arthur dominantly. He was so used to being in charge when his father was gone that he acted like the head alpha even when his father was home at times, though always when his father wasn’t in the room of course.

Arthur just scowled at Scott, refusing to show fear. “You’re not dad, you can’t control me, and you can’t forbid me from doing anything!”

“Me so can forbid ye and me just did, end of story!” the redhead growled as he gave Arthur a scowl back.

“Just because you say it, doesn’t make it true!”

“What is going on down here?!” said George as he came downstairs with his wife behind him. While the two brothers were fighting, Violet was upstairs telling her husband what Arthur told her.

“I forbid Arthur from seein’ that alpha and he won’t listen to me,” Scott said with a huff.

“Scott lied about Alfred, and he can’t forbid me from shit!” Arthur yelled, much to the shock of his father.  
“Arthur!” They weren’t used to Arthur cursing, but the young omega was going through a rebellious stage. “From what I’ve heard, Arthur has a different side of what happened. From what I hear, you boys left an alpha with him upstairs alone in his room. So if anything bad did happen, it’s your fault,” he said, pointing to his three alpha sons. “But I called Liz, and she said that from what she saw Alfred was very kind and considerate, and Arthur really enjoyed his company. Now, I don’t like the thought that an alpha who has known him for one day is courting him but when he comes over tomorrow, we are going to meet him and you boys are going to behave.”

Scott looked at their dad as he stood with his brothers. He didn’t like when their father would scold them, but he supposed they had it coming. “Aye, dad…But if he’s not what Arthur has been saying…”

“You’ll see; he’s nice…” Arthur muttered. The omega huffed and made his way back upstairs to his room. He closed the door and went back to the window, peaking out between the curtains for a minute.  
Across the road, Alfred’s bedroom light was now off and his curtains were closed. The alpha had finished his homework and gone to bed. Arthur sighed a little sadly, disappointed that Alfred had gone to bed. He should’ve gotten his phone number, but the omega supposed he could do that tomorrow.

As Arthur got ready for bed himself, he started to wonder what exactly he was going to make for Alfred.


	2. Day 2

The next day, Alfred woke up with a plan. He knew exactly what he was going to get Arthur; a rose, sterilized and put in a glass container. He would just need to call the local florist and hope they could do it. “Damn, I hope they use one of those things like on _Beauty and the Beast_ ,” he chuckled to himself as he got out of bed.

.

.

.

When Arthur woke up that morning, he got to work making his gift for Alfred. Since Arthur had so much free time on his hands, he often learned all sorts of craft activities; something to keep him occupied. So Arthur got to work making a bracelet with pretty emerald green beads and a pizza slice charm. The omega knew that it was silly, but he was sentimental and though it may not have been much, his first pizza was still his first gift from his first potential mate.

Elizabeta went to Arthur’s room carrying a tray of breakfast for him. She knocked on the door before going inside, expecting the other omega to still be asleep. She was quite surprised to see that was instead awake. “Good morning, Arthur, and a surprise to see you up already,” she said with a smile.

As she said this, the British omega yawned. He wasn’t used to being up this early; normally he would roll over and go back to sleep, but this morning he was too excited to do so. “Good morning. I’m making something for Alfred for when he comes over tonight.”

“Aww,” Liz cooed, finding it adorable of Arthur to do something like that for someone. “Someone has a crush~” she teased playfully with a giggle. Arthur couldn’t help but blush, embarrassed by her teasing, but he really couldn’t deny it. “So?”

“Oh nothing, it’s just adorable and I’m happy for you,” she said with a smile as she set the breakfast tray down on the table. “So what are you making him?” she asked curiously.

“A bracelet,” he said, holding it up to show the nurse. “Green is his favorite color, and the pizza charm is…well, you know, you were there.”

“Aww, that’s sweet. I bet he’ll love it, Arthur.” Elizabeta sat down at the table in the spot across from where Arthur usually sat. “Well set it down for now and come eat.”

Arthur smiled lightly as he gently set the bracelet down, getting up to go sit at the table. “I wonder what he’ll bring me. He said he was going to get me a gift.”

“Hmmm, there’s no telling. An alpha can be a little tricky when it comes to what they might get.”

Arthur tilted his head. “What do you mean?”

Elizabeta hummed as she thought of how she could explain it. “Hmmm…what I mean is that it’s hard to predict what an alpha might get, because it all depends on what their intentions are. Like…if an alpha is really into the omega, they’ll try to plan out the perfect gift, and they may seem a little nervous because they’re genuinely worried about what you might think. Though they’ll try to hide it, alphas don’t tend to like appearing weak. Then some alphas are only interested in getting into an omega’s pants. Those types won’t give much thought on a gift and will pick something more generic that most omegas would probably like. And they’re likely to act very cocky, overconfident. But because the nervous alpha doesn’t want to appear nervous, they might act overconfident by accident. So trying to figure out which alpha they are can be tricky. Do you understand what I’m trying to say…?”

“So…if he really is genuine, he’ll get me a thoughtful gift that’s…personal to me? Then they’ll see that he really is nice, because I’m sure he will put thought into it.” Arthur nodded, sure that he could trust that Alfred was being genuine. “Do you think dad will like him? I don’t care what my brothers think, but in the end it’s my dad’s opinion that really matters.” Being the head alpha, if Arthur’s father were to say that Alfred was banned from the house, there would be no arguing it.

“I think your father just wants you to be happy and with someone who can take care of you. I believe that if Alfred can show him that he can do that, then he will like him…Or at least approve of him,” Liz said with a nod.

“I sure hope so…He should like the fact that Alfred is going to be a doctor. Doctors make a lot of money, right? And he can help with my medical needs. That should get him some brownie points with my dad.” Arthur looked down at his breakfast and started to eat, not wanting Liz to complain if it got cold.

“A doctor? I didn’t know he was going to be a doctor,” said Liz in surprise.

Arthur nodded. “He said he was going to be a surgeon, but yesterday he changed his mind. He wants to find a cure for what I have instead.”

“Aww, he sounds like a sweetheart. It must be love~” she teased playfully, but she was clearly happy for the other.

The blond omega blushed, though he couldn’t help but smile a little. “It’s a little early to call it that…Right?”

“Yes, it is. But you could be one of those lucky omegas and find true love early in life.” Even though it wasn’t very likely, it was possible. But Elizabeta couldn’t help but wonder if Arthur’s condition would become a problem for their relationship in the future.

“I’d have to be extremely lucky, it’s not like I have many chances at finding love being stuck here.”

“Well I believe you are lucky, and that this is the chance you’ve been waiting for,” she said with a smile.

Arthur raised an eyebrow at her questioningly. “How am I lucky?”

“It’s like a fairy tale to most omegas. You’re all locked up in this house and suddenly your prince charming comes to save you; like Rapunzel, Jasmine…Princess Fiona.”

“So…I’ll have a happy ending?” Arthur asked hopefully.

Liz smiled softly at the other omega and nodded. “Yes, you’ll have a happy ending, I’m sure of it.”

.

.

.

Later in the evening, when Arthur heard the doorbell ring, he rushed downstairs knowing that it meant Alfred had arrived. Scott had gotten up to answer the door, and he frowned deeply upon seeing Alfred, very tempted to just shut the door in his face.

Alfred wore a soft blue button-up shirt that brought out the blue of his eyes, a pair of dark jeans, and brown boots. But what was most noticeable was the tall box in his arms with a red bow on top. Arthur was standing on the stair steps, a good distance from the door. The omega smiled when he saw that it was indeed Alfred at the door. He waited for Scott to let him in, but it was clear that his brother needed a push. “Scott, let him in before I get dad.”

Scott groaned in annoyance at Arthur, moving aside to let Alfred in as he called out, “Dylan, come spray the bloke down!”

“What, you can’t do it yourself?” Dylan complained as he came to the door and got the spray bottle from the entryway table, spraying the other alpha down. Alfred then set the box down so Dylan could put hand sanitizer in his hands. All three of the older brothers were in a bad mood because of the alpha trying to court Arthur, and they all wanted to interact with him as little as possible.

As Alfred rubbed the sanitizer between his hands, Arthur came down the stairs and leaned in to whisper to Alfred, “My parents want to meet you, and you’re having dinner with us.”

Suddenly Alfred was a little nervous. He thought he was just coming to hang out with Arthur, he didn’t know he’d be meeting the omega’s parents so soon. “That’s fine, sweetie. I would love to meet your parents and have dinner,” he said with a charming smile.

“And don’t let my brothers get to you; they’ll try anything to make you look bad.” Arthur looked at the box Alfred brought as the alpha picked it back up. “What’s that?”

Alfred grinned proudly as attention was turned to the present he brought. “Your gift~ Do you want to open it now?”

“Sure,” the omega said with a smile. “But let me give you your gift first, since I’m sure yours is going to be better.” Arthur pulled the bracelet he made out from his back pocket and held it out to Alfred. “Sorry it’s not wrapped or anything.”

Alfred smiled brightly when he saw the bracelet, holding his hand out for Arthur to put it on for him. “It’s beautiful, thank you, sweetheart. Did you make it?” he asked.

Arthur bit his lower lip shyly and nodded, slipping the bracelet onto Alfred’s wrist. “I made it this morning. You really like it?”

“I don’t like it, I love it. And I love it even more because you made it. I’ve never had a bracelet this beautiful, made for me and by an omega just as beautiful,” Alfred said softly as he looked at Arthur and the bracelet with a bright charming smile.

Arthur’s cheeks turned pink, flattered by such praise. “I didn’t think it was all that good…But thanks. Okay, I’m ready for mine now.”

Alfred chuckled and nodded, holding the box out. “Okay, okay. Take the lid off and reach in.” He silently prayed to himself, hoping that Arthur would like it.

Inside the tall box was a glass dome with a beautiful full red rose in it, a small light on the bottom lighting up the inside of the dome. Arthur carefully lifted the glass container out of the box, his emerald eyes widening at the sight of the rose. “A rose…? That’s my favorite flower…!” he exclaimed with a smile.

“Really?” Alfred asked in surprise. “You like it? I did good? It’s air tight, so as long as you keep it in the dome, it’ll never die. And it’s hypoallergenic, so it won’t hurt you at all or make you sick.”

Arthur’s eyes practically sparkled as he stared at the flower. He rushed off and brought the flower into the kitchen to show his mother, like a kid with an exciting new toy. Alfred followed Arthur like a lost puppy, not wanting to be caught in an awkward situation with Arthur’s brothers. “Mum, look, a real flower!” Arthur always liked looking out the windows at his mother’s garden, but he’d never had a flower so close.

Violet turned away from the stove, wiping her hands on her apron and looked at Arthur. She smiled softly at the flower her youngest son was showing her. “Aw that’s lovely, dear, a very pretty flower indeed.”

“And it’s my favorite one, I’ve never had a real one,” said Arthur, unable to stop smiling.

Violet was happy to see her baby boy so cheerful, it was a nice change. Her son spent so much time alone in his room, and she had been worried about him. The older omega looked up at the young alpha that followed Arthur into the kitchen. “And this must be Alfred.”

“Yes ma’am, I’m Alfred. It’s nice to meet you,” Alfred said as he reached over to shake the older woman’s hand.

“I’ll be right back, I’m going to put my flower in my room,” said Arthur. As he passed the living room, he stuck his tongue out at his brothers, going up the stairs to his bedroom. Scott narrowed his eyes at Arthur, crossing his arms and looking back to the TV.

Before things in the kitchen could get too awkward, with Alfred not being anywhere near mentally prepared to be meeting Arthur’s parents and being left alone with them, Arthur’s father came into the kitchen. “You must be Alfred.”

Alfred turned towards George and nodded. “Yes sir, you must be Arthur’s dad. It’s nice to meet you,” he said as he held out his hand. He was clearly nervous, but he was also showing confidence and bravery in meeting them after being caught by surprise.

George liked that Alfred was a little nervous, because he felt that it meant that he cared about what Arthur’s parents thought of him. But he also liked that he was confident but not cocky. The family’s head alpha shook Alfred’s hand, strong and firm. “I’m George. It’s nice to meet you, too, though you’ll call me Mr. Kirkland.”

“Ah, of course sir…I mean, Mr. Kirkland,” Alfred said, correcting himself as he shook George’s hand. His own handshake held a lot of strength and power, but not so much that

might make it seem like he was trying to challenge the head alpha. He just wanted him to know that he was unfazed by the older alpha’s grip and that he wasn’t going to be scared away.

“Sir is fine, too.”

Arthur soon rejoined them in the kitchen, happy to see that it seemed Alfred was getting along with his parents. Alfred looked back at Arthur and smiled brightly. “Did you find a good spot for your flower?”

The omega nodded with a smile. “I put it on the table next to the window.”

“Sounds like the perfect spot, sweetie,” Alfred said with a charming smile, not realizing that he called Arthur ‘sweetie’ in front of George.

George raised an eyebrow, wondering if this is what his older sons were referring to when they said that Alfred was calling Arthur ‘inappropriate’ names. Violet heard the pet name as well and looked at her husband, wondering what he thought about it. She didn’t think there was anything wrong with it, it was innocent enough. To be honest they had both expected a lot worse from what Scott and the others had told them. But after seeing Alfred, they didn’t think that he posed a threat to Arthur. They could tell that Alfred would care for Arthur, and that’s all they really wanted. And he made Arthur happy, which was all they could ask for.

Arthur held and squeezed Alfred’s hand, loving the feeling of the alpha’s hand in his. The two of them stared at each other like they were the only two people in the entire world. Alfred couldn’t get rid of the soft smile on his face as he gazed into Arthur’s emerald green eyes. He intertwined their fingers gently as they as they looked at each other, their scents strong with happiness.

Dylan walked into the kitchen, but stopped when he hit the wall of their strong scents; full of happiness and love, it was so sappy and the alpha suddenly wanted to be sick. He scowled in disgust and went back to the living room. “Ugh, stay clear of the kitchen, guys.”

“Why? What’s the bastard doing?” Scott asked with a groan, referring to Alfred.

“They’re being so…sappy and lovey dovey, the scent in there is so thick.”

Scott made a face of disgust to match Dylan’s. “Ugh…Wait, isn’t mum and dad in there too? They’re not stopping them?”

“It didn’t look like it.”

“Ugghh…We’ve got to figure out a way to make dad dislike this Alfred bloke. I don’t know how, but we need to figure out something,” Scott said as he looked as his brothers.

“We could take a look at his social media?” Dylan suggested. “Try to dig up some dirt on him?”

Scott hummed in thought for a moment and nodded, loving the idea. “Yeah, I agree. But what was his full name again? Do either of you remember it?” he asked, since he didn’t really try to remember Alfred’s name before.

“Alfred something…” said Connor. “Didn’t he say what it was yesterday? I’m sure he told us, it was something generic.” When none of them could remember Alfred’s last name, they just came up with a different way of going about it. “Well we know what he looks like, so we should be able to find him. But what social media website do you think he uses?”

“Probably all of them,” said Dylan. “But let’s try Facebook first; people tend to use their real names on there.

Scott nodded and pulled out his phone, typing Alfred’s name in the Facebook search box and scrolling through looking for the alpha. The ones closer to their area showed up first, so it didn’t take too long to find him. “I think I found him.” He clicked on the profile to get a closer look at his picture. “Oh yeah, this is him.” He started looking through Alfred’s profile, but was disappointed to find that there wasn’t much on there except superhero memes and selfies. But when he clicked to see all his photos, he found something interesting; A picture of Alfred with some girl. “Hey, look at this.”

Dylan and Connor looked over Scott’s shoulder at his phone screen. “A girl? Who do you think she is?”

Scott saw that the girl was tagged in the photo and clicked to see her profile. “Natalya Arlovskaya. She has a lot more photos of the two of them together. I’m guessing they dated, but both of their relationship statuses are single. They must’ve broken up.”

“Message her and ask why they broke up,” Connor suggested.

Scott nodded and started to type out a message to her.

**_Scott Kirkland:_ ** _Hello, I’m Alistair Scott Kirkland, but you can call me Scott. This may seem a tad personal but I need to know why you broke up with your ex-boyfriend Alfred. Please write back soon._

She was offline at the moment, but they would be waiting to hear back from her.

.

.

.

When dinner was ready, they all sat together at the dining room table; George and Violet at both ends, Alfred between Arthur and Scott on one side, and Dylan and Connor across from them. Alfred brushed his fingers through Arthur’s soft messy hair, smiling at the omega charmingly. Arthur blushed lightly as Alfred ran his fingers through his hair, the omega trying to ignore his brothers’ glares. Alfred could feel the tension as well, but he pretended not to notice it. Violet smiled at everyone at the table. “Oh my, the table sure is full with everyone here,” she said. There was tension with Arthur’s three older brothers giving Alfred disapproving looks, and it was obvious that Violet was trying to lighten the mood. She looked at her husband for some help; she didn’t like all the tension and glaring that was going on. George snapped his fingers in front of his older sons’ faces. “Boys, quit staring.”

Scott blinked and looked at their father. “But dad…” he muttered as he gestured Alfred being all lovey with Arthur.

“He’s not hurting him,” George said as he went back to eating.

“Yet…” Scott muttered.

Arthur’s plate of food was different than everyone else’s because he was on a stricter diet set by his doctor, but he stopped complaining about it a long time ago. Alfred noticed that Arthur’s plate was different and he wondered why. The alpha tucked some hair gently behind Arthur’s ear. “Do you want some of my food, sweetie?” he asked.

Arthur looked down at Alfred’s plate then back up at him. It was obvious that he wanted it; they were having shepherd’s pie, which he’d always wanted to try, but he wasn’t allowed to have it. “I can’t…”

“Sweetheart, I don’t think a bite would hurt you. Go on.” Alfred could tell that Arthur really wanted it. So he got a forkful of food, blew on it gently, and held it up to Arthur’s lips.

Arthur hesitated for a moment before eating the bite. He practically melted at the taste; it was as good as he thought it would be. “It’s so good…!”

Alfred smiled brightly, happy that the omega enjoyed the food so much. “Well I’ll share with you then, because it didn’t seem to hurt you or mess with your scent.”

Violet was a little worried about it though. “Um…but Arthur is on a very strict diet from his doctors. I don’t believe it would be wise to get him off of it…”

Arthur looked to his mother with pleading eyes. “Please, mum…! Yesterday I had pizza, and Liz said it was okay.”

Violet looked at her youngest son in surprise; she didn’t know that he had had pizza and that Liz approved it. She really wanted her little boy to be happy, but she didn’t want him to get sick. So she looked at her mate for advice.

George watched them and seemed to think about it for a moment. Arthur didn’t seem to be getting sick, but then again it was just one bite. There was no telling what would happen if he ate too much of something he wasn’t supposed to have. “…Finish your own food first, and then if you’re still hungry you can have a little shepherd’s pie.”

“Mr. Kirkland, I don’t mind sharing with him though,” said Alfred. “He can eat his own food of course, but I definitely wouldn’t mind if he reached over from time to time and ate some of mine as well.”

Violet couldn’t help but raise a brow at how generous and caring Alfred seemed to be towards Arthur. He was truly acting as if he was already her little boy’s alpha, and part of her found it sweet.

“I’m sure that you wouldn’t mind, but until we know how he’ll handle the new food, I don’t want him having too much of it,” said George.

Alfred nodded in response. “Yes sir, I completely agree and understand…May I ask a question?”

“…You may.” George wondered what the alpha would ask.

“I’m a medical student and I was just curious as to what Arthur’s ailment is and what diet he’s on. Please don’t take it the wrong way, I’m just curious is all,” Alfred said as he looked at George. He wasn’t trying to be rude or overstep any boundaries, but he’d never been told what Arthur’s actual condition was.

George seemed to think about Alfred’s inquiry. He wasn’t offended; he thought it was natural to want to know more about Arthur’s condition. “It’s called Severe Combined Immunodeficiency, or SCID; also known as bubble baby disease. And it’s important that he eats healthy and nutritional foods that will help strengthen his immune system.”

Alfred hummed in thought. “Hmmm, most with that disease don’t live past year one. So to see Arthur, he’s a medical miracle already. Being with his food diet that you all have him on, I believe that since he eats healthy every day that introducing him to other foods gradually could possibly benefit him tremendously. But that’s just my thoughts and opinions.”

“Hmm…possibly benefit? And what negative effects could this have on him?”

“The side effects could make him sick, give him a stomach ache. It would be just like if you ate nothing but salads for your whole life and then you suddenly ate a whole pizza one day. Your stomach will be bloated and you would possibly vomit, your stomach would reject it,” Alfred explained.

“…That doesn’t sound so bad,” said Arthur. “It wouldn’t kill me, just give me a stomachache.”

George sighed. “I will talk to Arthur’s doctor about it on Monday. Until then, Arthur, you can only have a little.”

“It’s all hypothetical though; it could be beneficial, which I believe it is and the side effects are just a possibility and might not happen at all. But yes sir, it would be best to speak with his actual doctor about it, I’m still just a student,” Alfred said with a nod, while reaching under the table to take hold of Arthur’s smaller hand.

Arthur couldn’t help but blush lightly and smile as Alfred took his hand. “Thanks dad.” Alfred leaned over and nuzzled the omega next to him, giving his hand a gentle squeeze.

Scott frowned deeply, glaring at how lovey dovey Alfred was to his little brother and how he did it in front of everyone. It made him sick.

Just as his wife had done, George recognized that Alfred was behaving as if he were already Arthur’s mate. Their affections for each other seemed to be moving very quickly. “So, you wish to court my youngest son?”

Alfred blinked, as if being snapped out of some sort of daze. He looked at George and nodded a little shyly. “Um…yes sir, I do. I very much would love to court your son…Um, I understand I’ve been very loving with him and I’m not going to lie, I’ve got a huge urge to cuddle him and make him happy basically. I’ve already told him this. Though I understand that I should have your permission and blessing to court him before showing any type of affection like that and for that I apologize and I hope that doesn’t affect your judgement of me,” he said nervously, not even realizing that he was rambling a little.

George took a breath and sighed. He knew Alfred was right; he didn’t want it to change how he felt about the situation. When he first met Alfred, he seemed like a good alpha that just wanted to make Arthur happy, and that’s good. Though seeing him so lovey with his little omega son did hit a wrong nerve. But he knew that was just because he was protective of his ill son. Alfred is a smart, kind alpha with Arthur’s best interest in mind, and Arthur seems to really like him. “Alright, you have my permission to court him.”

“Really? Oh thank you, sir!” Alfred said cheerfully like an overgrown child as he stood and reached over the table to shake George’s hand. Arthur smiled brightly, happy that his dad was okay with Alfred courting him. Now his brothers couldn’t say anything about it.

“Dad…!” Scott said under his breath. He couldn’t believe that his father would actually allow Alfred to court Arthur. Dylan and Connor were equally shocked, their mouths hanging open.

George shook Alfred’s hand and looked to Scott and his other two alpha boys. “No complaints. My decision is final.” Scott groaned deeply and looked down at his plate in anger.

Alfred sat back down and looked at Scott, deciding to ignore the redhead and go back to smiling at Arthur. “I can court you~” he whispered happily.

Arthur happily threw himself at Alfred, wrapping his arms around the alpha’s neck in a hug. “Thank you, dad!”

Alfred’s eyes widened in surprise when Arthur suddenly lunged at him. He caught the omega in his arms, holding the Brit in his lap with a bright smile, rubbing his back gently as he took in the younger male’s sweet scent. He nuzzled Arthur lovingly. “You’re so cute~” he whispered softly into the omega’s ear as he rocked the younger male gently in his arms. Arthur’s family all watched them in shock; they’d never seen Arthur so happy and energetic before.

.

.

.

Once they were done eating, Violet pulled George into the kitchen. “I’ve never seen Artie act so happy before…I believe this Alfred fellow could be very good for him,” she said as she looked up at her alpha.

George nodded. “Yes, you’re right…Though we have to be careful; they seem to be moving awfully quick. We need to make sure things don’t happen too quickly.”

Violet nodded in agreement. “Yes, I noticed that too…He seems quite older than Arthur too, which has me worried. Though he doesn’t seem like a bad alpha either. Perhaps you should take him to the side and talk to him alone sometime,” she suggested. “Don’t be too harsh with him though. After all he’s already got you beat at one thing,” she said with a playful smile.

“Oh? And what’s that?” George asked curiously with a raised eyebrow.

“He didn’t get Arthur pregnant before he came to you for permission to court him. Unlike what you did with me,” she said with chuckle.

“Well I should hope he didn’t, they just met yesterday. But this and that is totally different,” he argued.

“You’re just upset that I’m right and he did have you beat, darling~ Don’t get your knickers in a twist about it though~” Violet said teasingly as she placed her hands on her mate’s chest, leaning up and kissing his cheek lovingly. She then went back to the sink to start on the dishes.

“Come back and say that when they’re married and have four children twenty-eight years from now,” said George.

Violet sighed. “Oh my, I don’t believe I would survive if I had that many grandchildren. Although…given the fact that we have four children of our own, we’ll probably have more grandchildren than that. Well, if our other lads ever get themselves a mate…” she said with another sigh as she filled the sink with warm water.

George and Violet had expected Scott and Connor to have mates by now, but the three older boys still hadn’t moved out or found companions because they were too focused on Arthur; protecting him and being home to take care of him while their parents were away. Scott was twenty-eight and Connor was twenty-five, which was late for alphas like them to be getting mates. George sighed. “I know…They’re so focused on Arthur that they don’t get out of the house as often as they should.”

Violet turned to George and nodded. “Perhaps with Arthur having a suitor around, they could get out more and find themselves a mate? It would be good for them and they’re getting up there in age. I don’t want them to wait until it’s too late for them to find a proper omega.” She was worried that her alpha sons were just wasting their youth, because she thought that it wasn’t their responsibility to look after Arthur and it always made her feel a bit guilty that they thought they had to. Sure she thought it was sweet that they loved him enough to want to take care of him, but Arthur was growing up and they had to move on.

“Maybe we should have a talk with them. Arthur is eighteen now, he should be alright here without them. And Liz comes to check on him a few times a day. They need to get out and move forward in their lives,” said George.

“Yes, I agree. He should be fine, but we also need to have a talk with Liz and make sure that she keeps an eye on them. I understand that Arthur is eighteen and Alfred seems like a very nice lad, but they’re young and…I am too young to be a grand mum,” Violet said with a light chuckle as she turned back to the sink.

“Hey, if things had gone the way we thought they would, Scott would’ve had at least one child by now.”

“I know you’re right. I suppose there will always be a part of me that will see them as my babies no matter how old they get. But yes, I know if things were different they would already have mates and be settling down with families of their own,” Violet said with a sigh.

George nodded with a sigh of his own. “I always thought we’d be grandparents by now.”

Violet turned the sink water off and dried her hands. “Hopefully they’ll still be able to find good omegas their age. We just need to get them out of the house.”

.

.

.

After Arthur was done eating his dinner he picked off of Alfred’s plate as well. He wondered what other foods he was missing out on. First the pizza and now shepherds pie; so far any food he wasn’t supposed to have was delicious. Alfred kept his arms around Arthur’s waist as the Brit ate off his plate, which infuriated Scott. The redhead didn’t stay at the table long though, so Alfred didn’t pay him any mind as he happily took in the omega’s wonderful scent. Dylan and Connor had left the room once they were done eating as well. Connor thought it was nice to see Arthur so happy, but it was very odd to see him so lovey with the alpha as well. Arthur finished eating and looked at Alfred. “I don’t smell like I’m going to be sick, right…?”

Alfred hummed in thought as he stuck his nose against the side of Arthur’s sensitive neck and took a whiff. “Hmmm, no. You don’t smell like you’re going to be sick, you just smell pretty,” he said softly as he moved away from the omega’s neck and looked at him with a charming smile.

Arthur smiled lightly back. “I guess the food was okay then.”

Alfred nodded. “Yup. Oh and do you have a cellphone? I can give you my number.”

“I don’t have a cellphone because I don’t go anywhere, but I have a landline phone in my room.”

“Hmmm, I’ll write my number down for you then,” Alfred said softly as he rubbed Arthur’s back gently and smiled at the omega.

Arthur smiled and nodded. “Okay. Do you want to go up to my room now?”

“If you want me to, then of course I would love to, sweetie.”

Arthur stood up and took Alfred’s hands, leading him up the stairs. Alfred allowed himself to be tugged out of his chair as he smiled happily and followed Arthur. He felt so happy at this moment, though he was curious as to what the omega had planned for them upstairs. As they passed by, they ignored the stares from the older Kirkland boys. When they got to Arthur’s room, the omega pointed out the rose that he’d placed on the table by the windows. “See?”

“It’s in a very beautiful spot, sweetie; you picked a good one,” Alfred said with a gentle squeeze of Arthur’s hand.

Arthur smiled, happy to be praised for his choice. “Do you want to look through my DVD collection? We could watch a movie.”

“Yeah, I’ll look through them. You just go on and get comfy, sweetheart. I’ll find us a movie.” Alfred kissed the top of Arthur’s head before letting go of the omega’s hand and walking over to the DVD shelves. Arthur blushed lightly as his head was kissed. The omega went to sit on the bed; fluffing up his pillows and pulling up one of his softer blankets. Alfred hummed softly as he looked at the movies, finding it a bit difficult to choose. “Hmmm, is there a certain movie in particular that you’re in the mood for?” he asked. He was a bit surprised by how many movies Arthur had but the more he thought about it, the more he understood. The younger male had said before that he found a lot of things to take up his time; like crafts, movies, and books.

Arthur tilted his head and bit his lower lip as he thought about what he was in the mood for. “A romance movie, with…maybe some fantasy.”

Alfred nodded and grabbed one of the movies that fit the genre that Arthur was interested in. He walked over to the TV and put the DVD in the player before he turned back to the omega. He couldn’t help but blush slightly at the adorable sight in front of him. Arthur was huddled up in his blanket, leaning back against his many pillows, looking quite content. Alfred smiled brightly as he made his way over to the bed and sat down beside the Brit, grabbing the remote from the nightstand. “Comfy, sweetheart?”

“Yes, I am. What movie did you pick?” Arthur asked curiously as the previews started.

“ _Stardust_. Is that okay?”

Arthur nodded with a smile, liking his choice. “Yeah, I like that movie. Have you seen it before?”

“Yup, it’s one of my favorites. Well, besides Marvel movies. But it’s just such a magical movie with an amazing concept. I mean, imagine if it was real; if the stars actually did watch and listen to us, I find that so cool.” Alfred chuckled sheepishly as he looked away shyly, hoping that the omega didn’t think that he was a nerd or something.

Arthur smiled, happy to hear that Alfred really liked the movie as well. He wasn’t used to talking to someone in person whom he had something in common with. “I know, wouldn’t that be amazing? And the witches are so cool; I’d love to have a Babylon candle! It’s a shame you get so few uses out of it though, especially considering how rare they are.”

Alfred looked back at Arthur, smiling brightly at the fact that the omega didn’t think he was some dork. “Yeah, I know, right! I would totally want a Babylon candle, it would be so cool. But yeah, you’re right; it sucks that you can only use it a couple times. I would also like one of those enchanted chains; I think that would be awesome to have. It’s gross and messed up though that the witches wanted to eat the star’s heart. That’s so wrong,” he said with a disgusted but silly looking face.

“Sure it’s wrong, but I wish I could be a witch. Though I wouldn’t want to eat the star’s heart to stay young. All you have to do is get one to fall in love with you,” Arthur chuckled.

 _“That’s what I’m trying to do…”_ Alfred thought as he looked at Arthur. The omega was his star; the Brit was beautiful, caring, and sweet. The alpha actually felt like he could’ve truly found the one that he could be with forever. “Yeah…” he whispered softly as he gazed into the younger male’s emerald green eyes.

Arthur looked up when he noticed Alfred staring at him and blushed lightly. “What…? Do I have something on my face…?”

Alfred blinked and shook his head, rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly. “No, sorry. It’s nothing,” he said as he looked back at the TV with a slight blush from embarrassment.

Arthur smiled lightly, thinking that Alfred was cute when he blushed. He wasn’t used to seeing alphas looking embarrassed or shy. It was refreshing and…well, cute. “So if you lived in Stormhold, what would you be?”

Alfred had to think about Arthur’s question a little bit; he didn’t really know who he would like to be in the magical kingdom Stormhold. He could be a wizard or a sky pirate. But the more he thought about it, the more he realized that he wouldn’t want to be any of those. He smiled softly and looked back at the omega. “I wouldn’t want to be anyone from Stormhold, not really. I would want to be myself, right here with you. But if I had to choose someone from the movie, I would actually rather be Tristan. Because then I could meet my beautiful star all over again,” he said softly as he gazed at Arthur lovingly, wondering if the younger male would understand what he was actually saying.

Arthur blushed, finding it sweet what Alfred was saying, but he couldn’t help but snicker. “Wow that was so corny.”

Alfred smiled charmingly and laughed with a nod. “Yeah, maybe a little. But it’s true and it made you smile, that’s all that matters to me.”

“Come on, you’d really rather be Tristan? Not the lightning pirate, a powerful wizard, or even the King of Stormhold?” Arthur argued. “Well I guess Tristan did become the king in the end, but that’s not my point.”

“Yeah, he did become king in the end, but my point is that he had real love. He ended up having a comfortable life with his mate and children. I think that sounds like the best thing ever; I would like that.”

Arthur nodded, seeing Alfred’s point. “Yes, Tristan did get a very happy ending. I guess being the star wouldn’t be so bad if you get an ending like that.”

Alfred chuckled and moved his arm to drape it over Arthur’s shoulders. “Oh so you would want to be my star~?” He asked playfully as he looked down at the omega with a charming smile.

Arthur looked away shyly and shrugged. “Maybe…~ I don’t think it would be so bad.”

Alfred smiled brightly, finding Arthur’s shyness to be extremely adorable. He just wanted to squeeze the omega for being so cute, but he didn’t want to scare the Brit. “Well you’re definitely pretty, just like a star would be. Heck, you’re prettier than the star in the movie. So I believe you would make a beautiful star and I would be very honored for you to be mine, just as I’m honored to have the privilege of courting you,” he said softly.

Arthur looked back at Alfred. “I still can’t believe my dad actually said you could court me.”

Alfred nodded in agreement. “Yeah, I can’t believe it either. But I’m happy he did, because I honestly wasn’t for sure at first. Especially with how your brothers act towards me and how your dad kept watching me; I was sure he wouldn’t let me.”

“My brothers are overprotective, but my dad is a little more understanding. Though I’m sure my mum probably had something to do with it, too.”

Alfred chuckled. “I understand why they’re overprotective; I’m very protective over my brother, so I get it.” He looked down at Arthur. “Your mom is nice, though I don’t see how she had anything to do with it,” he said with a raised eyebrow.

Arthur shrugged. “She could’ve said something to him beforehand that could’ve swayed his decision.”

“Yeah but I mean I don’t understand why. She’d never met me until tonight. I don’t know, she probably did; she seems like a really kind woman,” Alfred said softly with a nod. He could see that’s where Arthur got his kindness from and it made the alpha think that the shorter male would probably be an amazing mother one day.

“Well…my brothers are much older than me, yet none of them have mates of their own. She probably wants for her sons to be happy and start families, but they’re too focused on me. Maybe…she thinks that if I find happiness, they’ll all move on with their lives and look for their own happiness outside of this house.” Arthur didn’t really think about it before, but maybe his brothers felt trapped in the house like he did. Sure they could leave anytime they wanted, but they didn’t because of him. In a way, his brothers were sharing in his loneliness.

“I didn’t think about that. I mean, it’s clear in their scents that they’re not mated. I just thought it was a choice and…” Alfred trailed off when he caught a whiff of Arthur’s scent, smelling guilt and sadness. He used his arm that was wrapped around the omega’s shoulders to pull the Brit closer to his side. “It’s not your fault that they’re unmated, sweetie. Don’t blame yourself for them not being mated, that’s their choice. They’re grown men; they can think and do for themselves. You are not a burden or to blame for anything, because you have done nothing wrong. Do you understand?” he asked softly as he rubbed the shorter male’s back gently and comfortingly.

Arthur looked up at Alfred confused at first. But he figured the alpha could smell his negative emotions in his scent and knew what he was thinking. “I know I didn’t mean for things to happen this way…But I feel like my medical problems are a burden to them sometimes…to my brothers and my parents. But I know they’d never admit it. I know they still love me, but I’m sure they wish it was easier…”

“In some ways everyone wishes for their lives to be easier or better. But that is not a reason to blame yourself for something you have no control over. You’re not a burden; if you were then they wouldn’t even help you, they would just let the nurses do everything. But they don’t, they choose to stay here and watch over you, to take care of you. Because they love you so much. The only thing I can see them wishing for that involves you is for you to be happy as well. They love you, so you’re not a burden to them. If I had you, you wouldn’t be a burden to me either. No one as special, wonderful, sweet, and lovable could ever be a burden,” Alfred said softly as he nuzzled Arthur’s golden blond hair gently before moving his face to look down at the Brit with a charming smile.

Arthur looked into Alfred’s eyes and smiled softly. “I’m not a burden…because they love me. You…don’t think I would be a burden to you…?”

Alfred tucked some hair gently behind Arthur’s ear as he gazed into the omega’s eyes with a soft smile. “Of course I don’t, sweetheart. I could never see you as one.” If Alfred didn’t see him as a burden, then did that mean that he was starting to love him, too? Arthur couldn’t help but wonder. Alfred definitely was smitten by Arthur, but he couldn’t say that he was in love yet. After all, it’s only been two days. Though he definitely knew that he cared for the omega and it was clear in his scent. He gently rubbed his knuckles against the Brit’s soft cheek, admiring how smooth the younger male’s skin was while gazing deeply into his green eyes.

Suddenly they were interrupted by Scott, whom had come to check on them. He narrowed his eyes and let out a deep growl. “No bloody alphas on the blasted bed!” he said dominantly, clearly not happy with what he just walked in on. He wasn’t stupid; he could see where whatever they were doing was about

to lead and he definitely didn’t like it.

Alfred removed his arm from around Arthur and got off the bed. He didn’t want to fight, not in front of the omega anyway. Arthur flinched in surprise when Scott burst in, looking over to him and frowning. “We’re just watching a movie. What do you want him to do, sit on the floor?”

“Aye! He can sit on the bloody floor, he’d be fine! And you’re not watching a movie, you’re too busy looking at each other and…cuddling. It’s lucky that I got in here before you started snogging,” Scott growled as he glared at the American.

Arthur’s frown turned into a scowl. He was a little disappointed that Alfred got up but at the moment he was too annoyed with Scott to dwell on his disappointment. “So what if we did end up kissing? And you have no right coming into my room uninvited and especially without knocking!”

“You’ve only known the bloke for two bloody days! You don’t just snog someone after the second day of knowing them, Artie!” Scott growled, disappointed that his little brother would even be okay with kissing an alpha that was practically still a stranger, at least in his eyes. “And I’ll come in your fucking room if I damn well please! I have to check on you and make sure this alpha wasn’t hurting you!”

“Dude, I wasn’t trying anything like that on him…yet. After all, I’ve just started to court him,” Alfred said in defense as he looked at the redhead. He could smell Arthur’s disappointment and he wanted to comfort the omega, but he didn’t want to get into a fight over it.

“You have the entire world to go explore, I only have this house, so if I want some privacy in my own room, then stay out! Alfred wouldn’t hurt me, now get out!” Arthur yelled.

Alfred’s instincts eventually won and he got back on the bed and wrapped his arms around the younger male gently. Arthur was on the brink of tears when Alfred held him close again. The omega turned to hug him back, burying his face in his chest.

Scott opened his mouth to say something, before he smelt Arthur’s sadness and realized that his little brother was about to cry. He blinked a few times in surprise, because the omega rarely ever cried. He stepped forward but stopped at how Alfred was glaring at him over Arthur’s head. He looked back at his little brother with a frown; after all, he never meant to hurt the omega’s feelings. “Okay…” he said under his breath before he slowly left the room with his head down. He was only trying to protect Arthur, but it seemed like all he did was bring the omega to tears.

Alfred couldn’t help but glare and even bare his teeth at Scott. He felt very close and protective over Arthur already, so to see the redhead hurt the omega enough to make the shorter blond cry, it pissed him off. Once the older alpha was gone, Alfred nuzzled Arthur’s hair gently and rubbed his back as he rocked him against his chest. “Shhhh, it’s okay, don’t cry, sweetheart…” he shushed softly.

Arthur sniffled and rubbed his eyes on Alfred’s shirt to dry his tears. “Why is he so mean…? He feels like he can just come in here whenever he wants and tell me what to do, this is my space…”

Alfred continued to rock Arthur gently, not minding at all that the omega was using his shirt to wipe his eyes. “He’s just protective over you I guess. He wants what’s best for you…and I don’t believe he likes me very well, which could always be a reason,” he said as he rubbed Arthur’s back. “But this is still your room and he should’ve at least knocked before coming in. But I don’t think he was trying to be mean though.” Even though he was mad at Scott as well, he could at least tell that he didn’t mean to make Arthur cry in the end.

Arthur sniffled again. “They’re always bursting in here without asking…”

Alfred reached up and stroked Arthur’s hair gently. “I’ll talk with them and your parents before I leave. Will that make you feel better?” he asked.

Arthur hesitated but nodded. “Okay…Please don’t fight though, I want my parents to keep liking you…”

“I don’t plan on fighting…I don’t want to lose the privilege of courting you and seeing you. So I don’t intend to fight. I’ll just talk and try to get them to understand,” Alfred said as he kissed the top of Arthur’s head gently.

Arthur looked up at Alfred, his tears gone but his eyes still a little red. “Thanks…”

Alfred looked down at Arthur, smiling softly at the Brit. “There’s no need to thank me, sweetheart. As long as you’re happy, then that’s the only thing I need,” he said as he wiped Arthur’s eyes before pressing their foreheads together lovingly. Arthur’s cheeks turned red as he looked at Alfred shyly. Their faces were so close together and it was reminding the omega of what Scott said about how he thought they were going to kiss. Alfred watched Arthur and saw how the omega’s eyes flicked down to his lips. But he didn’t think it was time yet, so he didn’t fall into temptation. He just gave the younger male Eskimo kisses before pulling away with a smile. “Let’s finish our movie, babe.”

Arthur felt a few nerves fade away as Alfred pulled away. His heart was still racing but he let out a small breath of what might’ve been relief. It wasn’t that he didn’t want to kiss Alfred, but the omega wasn’t sure if he was ready. It was such a nerve wracking moment and Arthur couldn’t fully relax. But now with the attention going back to the movie, he felt he could relax some more again. “Yes, the movie…” he muttered; he had completely forgotten about the movie for a minute there. Alfred could smell Arthur’s nervousness, but didn’t comment on it since it was slowly fading. He held the omega gently against his chest as they watched the movie again. He liked it, but now with someone cuddled up against him he found that the movie was even better than before. Arthur on the other hand thought that the movie was harder to focus on now that he was cuddled up to the alpha. He could definitely fall asleep in the alpha’s arms.

Alfred smiled as he watched the movie, rubbing Arthur’s back gently. He hadn’t really watched one like this before since his exes weren’t usually into cuddling against him unless they were getting close to their heat. But it wasn’t the same. Just having someone lay there with him and lean against him as if for support or safety was truly the best thing to the alpha. It made him feel like an alpha.

By the end of the movie, Arthur had fallen asleep lying against the alpha, snoring softly. He normally would’ve stayed awake longer, but since he got up early that morning to make Alfred’s present, he was ready to catch up on some sleep. As the credits began to roll, Alfred looked down at Arthur and smiled softly at the fact that the omega was asleep against him. He reached over and very gently stroked the younger male’s hair. He found that the Brit was gorgeous while sleeping. Arthur was like a male version of Sleeping Beauty. The alpha didn’t want to wake the other male, but he knew that someone would be at the door soon to tell him to leave; after all, it was already dark outside. So as carefully as he could, he gently lifted the younger male off his chest, grabbed the pillow under him with one of his hands, and placed it where he was lying, placing the omega down on it. He covered the younger male up and kissed his forehead. “Goodnight, sweetheart, and sweet dreams,” he whispered softly before getting off the bed and cutting off the TV. And before leaving, he got an empty notebook from Arthur’s bookshelf and wrote his phone number on the first page, leaving it on the table next to the encased rose. He switched the lights off and smiled at the sleeping blond one more time before leaving the room.

Arthur hugged the pillow Alfred laid under him and nuzzled it. The pillow smelt like the alpha, making the omega smile in his sleep.

.

.

.

As Alfred came down the stairs, Arthur’s brothers looked up from the TV in the living room, a little surprised that the other alpha seemed to be leaving on his own. Violet was sitting on the loveseat with George, leaning against her husband’s side like she usually did when they watched TV together. Alfred was about to leave when he remembered his promise to Arthur. He turned towards the living room and slowly made his way over, which made Scott raise an eyebrow in curiosity. “Um, Arthur wanted me to talk with all of you about something,” he said, feeling a little intimidated talking to all of Arthur’s family at once and alone.

George paused the show they were watching and looked at Alfred in curiosity. “Why isn’t he talking to us about it then?”

“Because he’s asleep and because he’s too nervous to speak with you all about this,” Alfred said as he folded his arms behind his back and nodded.

“Well what is it then?” Violet asked, frowning at the mentioning of Arthur being nervous to talk with them. She always told the other omega to never be nervous about talking to them, especially with her.

“It’s about his room. He doesn’t like how y’all don’t knock; he feels like he doesn’t have any privacy because of that. And he would really like for you all to not barge into his room without permission,” said Alfred.

“Artie has never had a problem with it before. Are you sure it’s not you that has the problem with us walking into his room?” Scott asked with a glare.

“Now that Artie has a boyfriend, he doesn’t want us coming in unannounced,” said Connor.

“No, it’s not me,” said Alfred. “I understand that y’all want to keep an eye on him and might not knock out of habit, but it honestly upsets him; he told me himself.” He didn’t want them thinking he was some pervert that just wanted them to knock while he was alone with Arthur because he might be doing something inappropriate to the omega.

“And why would it be bothering him unless you guys were doing something you shouldn’t be?” Dylan challenged, as if he knew what Alfred was thinking.

“I’m not, we’re not! I swear I’m pretty old fashioned, believe it or not. I take courting very seriously and I really like Arthur; I would never do anything to disrespect him,” Alfred said in defense.

“I doubt that. After all, you’re much older than him. I wouldn’t be surprised if you were thinking of things to do to him right now, you’d probably take advantage of him if we left you alone with him for too long,” Scott said with narrowed eyes. Of course he knew that Arthur just wanted his own space when he was already so limited, but he would rather put blame on the ‘enemy’ alpha right now.

“Watch it, Scott,” George growled, Scott huffing at his father’s words. The older alpha didn’t like Scott talking about those types of things about Arthur.

“Again, why would it bother Arthur if it’s not because of you?” Dylan asked.

“He said it’s always bothered him, he was just too nervous to talk with you all about it. I promise it has nothing to do with any inappropriate actions between us, because nothing like that is happening. We’re not even kissing, it’s too soon for that,” Alfred said. He could see why Arthur would be nervous talking to them about this, it was quite stressful.

“I suppose the only thing we can do is wait to talk to Arthur about it tomorrow,” said George, putting an end to his sons attacking Alfred, who was clearly just trying to help Arthur.

“I agree; I would much rather speak with him about this,” said Violet. She could tell that Alfred was being truthful, but she really wanted to talk to her omega son about it herself. “But I appreciate you telling us, Alfred, and if he told you to then it’s very nice of you to keep to your word.” Scott glared at Alfred and growled, pissed that the American won this battle. But it wasn’t the end of the war.

“No problem, ma’am. I’m a man of my word, so of course I would do this for Arthur if he asked. Plus I also agree that you should talk to him about it yourselves, but be gentle. He was really upset earlier…” said Alfred. He guessed that Scott didn’t tell them about how he made Arthur cry earlier, but he wasn’t about to bring that up now.

George nodded to him. “Thank you for telling us, Alfred. I expect you’ll be back soon?”

“Yes sir, I’ll probably be back over sometime tomorrow…if that’s alright, of course,” Alfred replied, as if he was asking permission to come back so soon.

“Yes, that’ll be fine. I’ll be working but my wife will be here.”

Alfred nodded. “Thank you, Mr. Kirkland. I guess I should be heading out now. Dinner was delicious, by the way,” he said with a bright smile to Violet.

Violet couldn’t help but smile and even blush a little at the compliment and the American’s charm. “Aw, why thank you, Alfred. I’m glad you liked it. We’ll see you tomorrow,” she said sweetly. Alfred nodded again before heading out, all the while being glared at by Scott.

Once Alfred was gone, George looked at his older sons. He thought this would be as good a time as any to talk to them about what he discussed with his wife earlier. “And you three will spend tomorrow out of the house.”

“What?!” Scott asked in shock as he looked at George in disbelief. “And just leave mum and Artie alone with that alpha? Bloody hell, that sounds absolutely mental,” he said as he stared at his father with wide eyes. Dylan and Connor stared at their

parents as well, expecting for maybe their mother to object, but they were out of luck.

“Alfred seems like a nice boy, they will be fine. You all need to get out more, live lives of your own. Scott, you’re twenty-eight and you’re not even looking for a potential mate. If you wait too long, you won’t find any decent omegas your own age,” George explained. He wanted them all to get the message, but he wanted to focus more on Scott because he is the eldest.

Scott narrowed his eyes slightly. He wasn’t stupid; he knew he was getting old. Most good looking alphas like him got mated early, so being almost thirty he knew he was behind in the eyes of society. That’s why he’d been on dating sites, which he kept a secret from his family. “Dad, I know how old I am. But have you ever considered that I just don’t want a mate? That I don’t want children?” he asked with a raised eyebrow just to see how his parents would react. Violet blinked in surprise at Scott’s words, looking up at her husband and hoping that he could talk some sense into their children. Because she wanted grandchildren even if she complained about not being old enough for them. She really wanted her boys to have happy families of their own.

George narrowed his eyes, confused but also curious if what his eldest son said was true. “Don’t want a family of your own? A mate to spend your life with? Is that true?”

“Aye, it sounds rather boring in my opinion. I don’t want to be tied down.” Scott nodded and crossed his arms and legs as he continued to stare at his father. Honestly he was just saying this so he could stay home tomorrow and keep an eye on Alfred and Arthur.

George stared at Scott for a moment before he busted out laughing. “If that were true, you wouldn’t be here every day! You’re the one tying yourself down, son, by staying here every day. And you think it’s not boring being here all the time babysitting your youngest brother?”

Scott raised a brow before smirking at his father’s wittiness. “Mhm, that would be true but I don’t consider this being tied down because I love my little brother. Though if I had a mate, I’d definitely be tied down then, because my mate would boss me around and would be up my ass everywhere I go. I don’t want that,” he said as he watched George. “Plus even if I did want a mate, no omega would want me,” he said with a nod.

“If you don’t want to be tied down, then you need to go out and live your own life.”

“….Are you kicking me out?” Scott asked accusatorily with narrowing eyes.

“Of course we’re not, dear,” Violet was quick to say as she looked at her eldest son.

“No, I’m not kicking you out,” George confirmed. “I’m trying to encourage you to get out of the house once in a while and live life. You’re a grown adult; maybe you should consider getting your own place. You have a job. Make more friends, spend some time with them. Go have fun with other people that aren’t your brothers.” He wasn’t telling Scott that he had to move out. If his son decided that he wanted to stay, that would be fine. But he at least wanted to make the suggestion that he get his own place, put the idea in his head.

“The only good thing I heard from that is not being around these two,” Scott said with a smirk as he pointed to Dylan and Connor; the two younger alphas scoffing in offence. “But other than that, I don’t really want to leave. I don’t want something to happen while I’m gone.”

George sighed. “You don’t have to leave if you really don’t want to. But Scott, Arthur will be fine while you’re not here. He’ll still have his other brothers and his parents here.”

“You don’t know that,” said Scott. “You work, just like mum; you’re not here all the time. And if you want us to be out and about, then who’s going to be here to keep Artie safe?” Scott asked as he looked at his father with a serious expression; his brows furrowed and his lips turned down in a frown.

Violet looked down as she began to think. Her son had a point. What if this Alfred boy didn’t work out with Arthur and they broke up? Who would be here while they were at work if their alpha sons were gone? If all of their alpha sons were to eventually move out and experience the world like they wanted them to, there wouldn’t be anyone there besides a nurse, and the nurse was only there at certain times of the day.

Quick to come up with a solution, George spoke up. “Liz will be here. And if we need her to be here more often so Arthur won’t be alone, I’m sure we can work that out. If there are times where he has to be alone for a few hours, then I’m sure he’ll be fine. He’s 18, and he spends most of his time alone in his room anyway. He isn’t going to die if no one is here for a short period of time. And if he does need someone, he has a phone in his room.”

Violet slowly nodded to George’s words as she listened. “Your father’s right. Besides, if things work out between Arthur and Alfred, then Arthur’s alpha will be able to help as well. After all, he’s in university for his doctorate.”

Scott sighed heavily, running his hands through his hair in frustration. “I still don’t like it and I definitely don’t like the idea of that American with Arthur. For Christ’s sake, he had Arthur in his lap during dinner! That’s rude, disrespectful, and extremely inappropriate, or at least I think so. And there’s no telling what was going through his head either. I’m surprised none of you guys stopped it,” he said before looking directly at his father. “Especially you, dad, or have you forgotten what it’s like to be a young alpha?” he asked with a raised eyebrow.

George almost wanted to argue with Scott over that last statement, was his son calling him old? But he ignored that for now and focused on the real issues. “Of course I haven’t forgotten. And while I agree it was odd seeing Artie in the alpha’s lap…didn’t you notice how happy he was? It’s been a long time since I’ve seen Artie that happy.”

“I don’t care, he’s too young and naïve right now…Bloody hell, I caught the blasted alpha lying in Artie’s bed with him. They were all cuddled up together, it’s odd. They don’t know each other and that alpha is using Artie’s naivety as an advantage,” Scott said with a huff. “Didn’t you hear what he said when he left? He said Artie was asleep. Why? Why would he be asleep with a practical stranger in the bed with him, huh?”

“Because he trusts him,” said Connor.

Scott looked at Connor with narrowed eyes. “Whose side are you fucking on, Connie?” he growled dominantly.

Connor held his hands up defensively, not wanting to start a fight. “Look, I don’t like the idea of Arthur mating yet either, but if he’s happy and he trusts Alfred, then maybe we should give him a chance.” He tried to reason with his brother, but he knew him. He doubted Scott would listen, and he was right.

“Traitor. Bloody traitor,” Scott said in disgust and disappointment, shaking his head at his younger brother.

“Hey, don’t you ‘traitor’ me. What makes you think they’ll even last long enough to mate, huh?” Connor asked.

Dylan nodded in agreement and added, “Yeah, think about it. The more we fight their relationship and try to tell Artie what to do, the more he’ll rebel against us. We’re practically pushing him into that alpha’s arms!”

“You know I wanna have hope in Artie, I wanna believe that he’ll listen to us,” Scott said as he got up from the couch in a huff. “Besides, unlike you virgins, I know what’s going through that alpha’s head,” he said as he walked out of the living room.

Connor scowled and growled at Scott’s back. “Hey! I am not a bloody virgin!”

Scott rolled his eyes as he walked upstairs to his room, not wanting to deal with his traitor brothers. He couldn’t believe they would betray him like this, they were supposed to stick together in this. But he guessed he was on his own now.

Violet sighed heavily and looked up at her husband. “Those are your sons,” she said, basically leaving it up to him to fix this.

George sighed as well. “I know. I hate to have to do this, but I don’t think I have much of a choice…”

Violet blinked a few times before looking up into George’s eyes. “What are you going to do to my baby?” she asked with narrowed eyes, even though she was just claiming that they were his sons and not hers.

George could tell his wife was showing her protective side and he would have to be careful. He leaned over and kissed her head. “It’s okay; I just need to give Scott a little push.”

Violet tried not to get flustered at the kiss to her head; she was trying to be tough right now. She poked her husband’s chest as she spoke, “You better not bloody hurt my baby though, George, because if you do, you’ll be on the couch…permanently.”

“Woah, hang on, calm down sweetie, and let’s not be hasty. I won’t hurt him, don’t worry. He might be a little mad for a while, but I won’t hurt him.”

“You better not, and he better not be hurt by this. Or I’ll be having my heat alone.”

George looked at Violet in shock, as his two middle sons laughed. “Honey, let’s not be drastic!”

Violet was actually having a bit of fun scaring her husband; it also let her see how much power she had over him. She turned her nose up at him before looking at her laughing sons. “Shush now, lads,” she said with a soft growl, like any mother would to her children to get them to mind themselves. They did stop laughing, but it was clear on their faces that they were trying hard to keep the snickers in. Violet then looked back at her mate. “Well then, let’s not hurt my baby.”

They’d been talking about maybe having another baby now that Arthur was older, so to be kicked out of the bedroom for his wife’s heat was out of the question; though of course they didn’t mention this to their other children yet. Violet didn’t really want to kick him out of their bedroom, but she would; though she would still let him in during her heat. She wouldn’t be able to stop her craving for him, plus with the fact that they’d been talking about having another baby, she would probably still let him in, though he didn’t have to know that. “I won’t hurt him, don’t worry,” said George. “I don’t plan on laying a harmful finger on him.”

“Well I would bloody hope not, I was merely talking about hurting him emotionally. Words can hurt, too, love. And if he leaves, then I want him to come back for holidays and special events. I want him to still feel at home here,” Violet said as she looked up at George.

“Of course, I know. And I’m pretty sure that even if he leaves, we couldn’t keep him away from all of that even if we tried,” he chuckled lightly. He was sure that even if Scott moved out, he’d still come by to check on Arthur all the time.

“Good, it better be like that or you’ll have a lonely rut, darling.”

“Don’t worry, love, everything will be fine.”

“It better be~” Violet purred sweetly as she leaned up and pressed a gentle kiss to George’s lips, which he returned.

“I’ll go talk to him,” he said before he made his way upstairs to Scott’s room, knocking on the door.

Scott groaned in annoyance when he heard the knock on his door. He was just about to start a video call with the omega he had been talking to, before he was interrupted. He got up from his computer desk and walked over to the door, expecting it to be one of his brothers. But he was slightly surprised to see his father instead. “Yeah, dad?” he asked with a raised eyebrow.

George sighed a little. He was not looking forward to this conversation but he hoped it would go well, especially when he was about to contradict some of his earlier words. After all, he didn’t want to sleep on the couch. He put a hand on Scott’s shoulder. “Son…I really think you need to get your own place. I think it would be good for you to experience living on your own for a while and moving forward in your life. But I also want you to know that you’re always welcome here and we still expect to see you sometimes.” He knew it was a contradiction. Earlier he had said that it was alright if Scott decided to stay, but now he was pushing him more to decide on leaving. He supposed he was hoping Scott would decide on leaving on his own and that he wouldn’t have to push him, but that didn’t seem to be working.

Scott narrowed his eyes at his father as he listened. “That’s rather hypocritical. You want me gone, but in the same breath you say that I’m always welcome back. I do a lot around here but apparently I’m not appreciated nor welcome if you want me out. But fine, I’ll find a place. I don’t know how, but I’ll figure it out. So if you’ll excuse me, I need to look for a flat online,” he said with a deep scowl as he shrugged the older alpha’s hand off his shoulder.

George frowned at his son’s words. “Scott, you know it’s not like that. You’re almost 30; you knew you would have to go eventually, that’s just the way things are. We are very appreciative of the help you’ve given with Arthur over the years, but it’s time you move on. We can handle things. Whether you live with us or not, you’re still our son and we love you, so yes we’ll want to see you sometimes.” The way George and Violet looked at it, they were trying to set their alpha sons free after they had to give up so much of their youth taking care of their ill younger brother. But Scott especially was just so set in the way things have always been that he wasn’t ready for things to change.

Scott rolled his eyes. “Go back to your family, I’ve got a flat to find,” he huffed as he shut the door in George’s face. He walked back to his desk and flopped down in his chair. He took a deep breath before opening his laptop again to search for apartments. He couldn’t believe his own father was doing this to him. But they would come to regret it when the American bastard messed up, Scott was sure of it.

George sighed heavily; that went just as bad as he hoped it wouldn’t. Of course he wanted to assert his dominance against his son and make him understand, but he knew that would only make things worse. All he could do now was wait for Scott to find his happiness and see that Arthur would be happy even without him watching over him. And sadly, George would have to accept the fact that he would likely be spending tonight on the couch.

.

.

.

Meanwhile across the road, the Jones family was in a much lighter mood. They were all in the living room, the TV playing some movie that no one was really paying attention to as they talked. “I do really like him…” said Alfred. “I…I feel like he could actually be the one, you know? I’m not gonna rush anything though, but I can tell that I want him. I want him as my mate, one day at least,” Alfred said with a soft chuckle as he looked at his family. It was a little embarrassing to talk about it in front of them, but after spending the evening with Arthur he was in such a good mood that he didn’t care.

His father, Richard chuckled as well. “I knew with your momma, too. But you do need to court him longer, son, get to know him more.”

Matthew listened to Alfred, surprised that he was saying he wanted to mate with this new omega. Even when he was dating Natalya, the possibility of becoming mates never came up. Their mother, Martha nodded in agreement with her husband. “So you’re really sure about this Arthur boy? What is it about him that makes you so sure?” she asked.

Alfred rubbed the nape of his neck sheepishly as he shrugged his shoulders. “I don’t know really…There’s just something about him,” he said softly with a slight blush dusting his cheeks. He had a goofy smile on his face as he thought of the omega in question. “He’s really pretty and cute…and sweet…The way he looks at me, it’s like nothing else matters. My instincts go wild around him, I can barely control it. I just…I wanna hold him and protect him constantly, I’ve never felt that protective or even possessive over an omega before,” he said softly as he looked at everyone, his father just smiling and trying not to chuckle.

“Ohh my baby boy is in love!” Martha giggled. She was a huge romantic and couldn’t help getting excited for her son finding love.

Alfred blushed darker, his embarrassment taking over. “Moooooom! Don’t say that, I can’t be in love yet…right? I mean, I just had my first date…I think it was a date anyway, I got to spend time with him.”

Richard chuckled; he knew his wife would say something like that and embarrass him, which was why he was trying not to laugh before. “Well you sure sound in love, Al. Which is surprising for you, I might add,” he chuckled.

“It can be love, the beginning of it anyway,” said Martha. “And you’ve already met his family, so you’re already ahead there. That’s not usually something done on the first date.”

Alfred sighed and nodded. “I suppose that’s true…but…but I’ve never been in love, are y’all sure that’s what it could be?” he asked in curiosity as he looked between them. He then looked over at his twin. “What about you, Mattie? You love that Gilbert guy, right? So do you think I could be in love, too?” he asked.

Matthew blushed at the mention of Gil. “Uh…well this is definitely different behavior for you…I think it could be a possibility. Though everyone is different when it comes to love, I can’t tell you if you are or not.”

“Different behavior? I’m acting weird?” Alfred asked in confusion since he didn’t notice change in himself.

Matthew raised an eyebrow; he couldn’t believe Alfred hadn’t noticed. “Yes. You seem really…smitten. Not like you were with any of your past relationships.”

“Really?” Alfred asked in surprise as he looked down. He put his head in his hands, suddenly feeling a little humiliated. “God, what if Artie’s noticed, too?” he groaned while his father snickered. He definitely knew the feelings Alfred was going through.

Matthew chuckled. “Probably not. Since he didn’t know you before, he doesn’t know that this is different for you. He probably thinks you’re always like this.”

“But he could smell it right? I mean, we’ve been close enough at times that he got a big whiff of me…” Alfred mumbled as he kept his embarrassment hidden.

“Wait, how close? You’re only courting right now, Al,” Richard said with a raised eyebrow.

“You guys aren’t making out or something already, are you??” Matthew asked.

Alfred lifted his face from his hands and shook his head. “Nononono! We’re not doing that, I haven’t even kissed him yet! Not like I wouldn’t mind kissing him though…” he mumbled the last part. “He sat in my lap during dinner and he cuddled up to me later when we went to his room to watch a movie, that’s all…”

“………Boy, you didn’t have him in your lap during dinner, with his family there, did you??” his mother asked in shock.

Alfred lowered his head to his mother when she raised her voice to him. “…Yeah…is that bad? It’s not like I pulled him into my lap, he jumped in it…” he said quietly in embarrassment like a scolded child. Of course his father wasn’t helping either; Richard was snickering at the situation.

“It’s a little inappropriate for a first date, especially for the first time meeting his family…” said Martha.

“A thought just occurred to me,” Matthew started. “It sounds like he’s rubbing you in his family’s faces on purpose. Could that be a possibility?” he asked. After all, they didn’t know Arthur and it sounded like the omega was going through a rebellious phase and wanted to rub the new alpha in their face. Though that didn’t explain why he’d cuddle against Alfred in his bedroom when they were alone, unless he was just loose.

Richard stopped snickering and looked at Matthew. “That’s a good point…We’ve never met this boy, Alfred, do you think he might be doing that?” he asked as he looked to his alpha son.

Alfred shook his head. “No, I don’t think he would do that…There’s something y’all don’t know about him, um…He’s actually never been around alphas outside his family before,” he started.

“…How is that possible?” Matthew asked. Surely Arthur had been around alphas his whole life either in school or just in day to day life. Even if he’d attended an omega-only school, surely he’d been around alphas and betas in public before.

“Um…Well he’s got bubble boy syndrome, which means basically everything can make him sick or even kill him. So he hasn’t left his home because of that, therefore he hasn’t been able to interact with many other people outside his family and hospital staff,” Alfred explained.

It took a moment for them all to absorb this new and strange information. They definitely wouldn’t have guessed that Alfred would say something like that. “So…he hasn’t left his house…ever?” Martha asked.

“Only once to my knowledge. It was when he was a baby and it almost killed him. I want to help find a cure for him…”

Matthew looked at Alfred in confusion and curiosity. “You’re studying to be a surgeon, right? How is that going to help him?”

“I _was_ studying to be a surgeon, but I’m gonna talk to my professor about changing my major. After all, it’s not set in stone, so I should still have time to change it,” Alfred explained.

His family looked at him in shock. “You’re changing your major?” Martha asked in surprise. “For this omega?”

“And so quickly?” Matthew added.

“They’re right, son, that’s a very big decision to make over an omega that you just met,” Richard said. He would support Alfred in his decision if he was sure, but he didn’t want Alfred to regret it if things didn’t last with Arthur.

“I know, I know. But y’all don’t get it, I know he’s the one…I can feel it…” Even though Alfred had never been in love before, and he wasn’t 100% sure that this was love, he knew that Arthur was special and he wanted to be by his side. And even if one day Arthur decided that he didn’t want to be his mate or anything more than friends, he wanted to help him. And if he couldn’t use his medical degree to help someone he cared about, then what was the point?

“…Well we have always taught you to trust your instincts,” said Martha. “We will support you in your decision then.”

Alfred looked at his parents and smiled brightly. “Really?” he asked happily, both of his parents nodding. Alfred got up from his seat and gave his mom a hug and a kiss on the cheek, his mother returning the hug. “Thanks, momma,” he said happily.

Richard chuckled as he watched them. He reached over and ruffled his son’s hair. “Alright, now don’t steal all of momma’s kisses. They’re mine,” he teased playfully with a chuckle.

“Oh Richard, my kisses belong to everyone in this family, especially my baby boys!” said Martha with a laugh.

Alfred made a face as he was called a baby. “M’not a baby…” he mumbled, but didn’t pull away from his mother’s loving embrace.

“Pft, they’re mine. All mine, I bought and paid for them, darling,” Richard teased, referring to how he paid the pastor when they got married.

“You can’t share with your son? Just look at that face~” she said as she looked at Alfred’s pouting face.

Richard looked at Alfred and snickered. “Mhm, that’s a face only a mother could love,” he teased with a smirk before laughing at the glare he received from his alpha son and how he stuck his tongue out at him. Alfred knew he was just teasing and didn’t take it personally, but that didn’t mean he wouldn’t express his annoyance.

“Richard!” Martha said in surprise at her husband’s words. “What a thing to say about your sons, especially when they look like you.”

“No, I said it about this son,” he said as he poked Alfred’s nose. “Not both of them, because Matthew over there took after you, honey. This one though, yeah he looks like a younger me, but that’s why I can say it.” He loved messing with his children, especially Alfred since he was an alpha like him.

“Sweetie, they’re twins,” Martha pointed out.

“I know, but Matthew takes more after you. He’s got a rounder face and softer features and he’s kept his hair longer. It’s curly and bouncy like yours. He’s got your beautiful, almost purple, deep blue eyes, where Alfred has my bright blue ones.” Richard gently touched Martha’s face and hair as he spoke, looking into her eyes.

Alfred could smell his father’s love for his mom and he turned his head to look at Matthew. “Dude, help me…!” he mouthed, the alpha trapped in his mother’s arms. But Matthew just snickered and got up, sneaking out of the living room and leaving his brother trapped while he went upstairs. Alfred’s jaw dropped as he watched his brother abandon him. “You’re so gonna get it…” he muttered.

“Aww do you think I’m still as beautiful even after 22 years?” Martha asked, the mood getting more lovey and more sickening for the younger alpha in her arms.

“More so~ You’re even more beautiful than the day I first laid eyes on you~ I’ve fallen deeper and deeper each day I’ve spent with you~” Richard purred smoothly with the Jones’ signature charming smile as he looked into Martha’s eyes lovingly.

“Awwwww!” Martha’s hold on Alfred tightened. “How did I ever get so lucky as to marry an alpha as sweet as you?”

“I ask myself the same question about you every day~” Richard purred as he leaned in a little. “I don’t know how I ever managed to be so unbelievably gifted to be blessed with such a beautiful, loving, gorgeous, magnificent, sexy omega to call mine~” he purred a bit huskily into Martha’s ear.

Alfred was trying not to gag from how cheesy his father’s words were, before suddenly trying to actually breathe from his mother’s tight hold. “Can’t breathe, mom…” he whined, before a disgusted look came across his face as he got a whiff of the scent his father was giving off.

Martha suddenly released Alfred. “It’s getting late; I think it’s time for bed. Get some rest, sweetie, you have class tomorrow, right?” Tomorrow was Saturday, which meant Alfred didn’t have any classes, but Martha wasn’t thinking right now. It was clear she was rushing Alfred off and only had one thing on her mind right now.

Alfred didn’t question it or say anything to contradict what she said, he was just glad to be released. “Yeah, okay, goodnight,” he said before quickly making his way upstairs and away from the awkward grossness that was his parents.

Matthew chuckled from the top of the stairs as Alfred came up. “Well that was fun,” he said with a grin.

“That was disgusting and you left me, asshole. Whatever happened to always having each other’s backs, huh?”

“Oh I don’t think you were that traumatized, and you’re free now, right?” Suddenly Matthew’s grin fell as Alfred narrowed his eyes and began to slowly walk towards his brother. Seeing

that look, Matthew was guessing something bad was coming. He quickly turned and ran to his bedroom, shutting the door behind him and locking it. “Come on, Al, it was funny!”

Alfred quickly ran after his twin, stopping at the door that was shut in his face. Of course he wouldn’t hurt the omega and Matthew knew that, but that didn’t mean that he was letting his brother off the hook. “Open the door, you wuss! I’ll find a way in there if you don’t, you know I will!”

“And how will you do that?”

Matthew shouldn’t have said that. It sounded like a challenge, and you should never challenge an alpha unless you know you’ll win. Without answering, Alfred walked away and went to his own room. He opened his window and climbed out onto the roof, walking over to Matthew’s window and tapping on the glass.

The silence on the other side of the door was starting to make Matthew nervous. He stood there another minute before he heard a tapping at his window. He jumped and turned to look, his eyes widening in shock and horror at seeing his brother standing on the roof outside his window. “Alfred!!” He rushed over to the window and opened it, his worry making him forget about his goal to hide from Alfred right now. “What in the world are you doing out there?! Get in here before you get hurt!”

Alfred just grinned as he climbed into Matthew’s room. “I told you I would get in here,” he said with a smirk before pushing his brother onto the soft bed. He quickly followed and began the tickling of a lifetime.

Matthew yelped as he was pushed down. He tried to get up and escape, but as soon as Alfred started tickling him, it was over. He started laughing and squealing and kicking, squirming trying to get Alfred off of him. “Ahhahaha nooo stop! Al, stop, I mean it!”

Alfred chuckled as he watched Matthew try and struggle away, not lightening up on his tickling. “This is payback for leaving me in the living room, Mattie. So just take your punishment!” Alfred knew all of his brother’s ticklish spots by now and he would exploit them all without mercy after being forced to witness that particular brand of lovey behavior between his parents while quite literally being stuck between them.

“Al, come on, please! Hahaha no! I’m sorry, okay, I’m soooorryyyy!” Matthew begged, unable to take it anymore.

Alfred laughed loudly and eventually stopped, getting off his brother and sitting beside him on the bed. “You better help me out next time something like that happens, Mattie,” he said with a chuckle.

Matthew panted for breath and just laid there without moving for a minute, tired after all the struggling and laughing. “Well…maybe don’t get yourself trapped again.”

“It wasn’t my fault, dude. She latched on and wouldn’t let go. You know how mom is sometimes. Remember when you told everyone about Gilbert?” Alfred asked as he looked at the omega.

“…Oh God, you’re right, I’m sorry.”

Alfred nodded. “Damn right you’re sorry. You should’ve helped me. But it’s okay now; I got my revenge and an apology. So it’s all good now,” he said as he gave Matthew’s shoulder a playful push.

“Okay, good, now go on so I can get ready for bed,” said Matthew as he sat up on the bed.

“You mean so you can get on your laptop and video call Gilbert~?” Alfred teased with a smirk.

Matthew blushed darkly and shook his head. “No! Get out!”

Alfred laughed loudly and got up, leaving Matthew’s room. “Have fun and don’t be too loud~!” he called.

“Shut up, that’s not what I’m doing!” Matthew called back in embarrassment.

.

.

.

Meanwhile back at the Kirkland house, while Scott was on his computer, he got a response from Alfred’s ex on Facebook. He clicked on the Facebook tab and read over the response before typing.

**_Natalya Arlovskaya:_ ** _Who is this? And why do you want to know about Alfred?_

**_Scott Kirkland:_ ** _I wish to know about Alfred because he is currently trying to get with my little brother. I want to know more about him since I’ve only met him twice. I saw that he was with you at some point and was wondering if you could tell me a little about him._

Natalya was surprised by the response she received, and a little offended. She and Alfred had dated for four years and only just broke up shortly before he moved, but he was already pursuing someone else.

**_Natalya Arlovskaya:_ ** _Alfred was always really popular in school and I guess it went to his head. He makes an omega feel so special but he doesn’t really care about them._

Scott blinked in surprise at what he read; a grin spreading on his face. This was great, this was someone who knew and had been with Alfred, telling him exactly what he needed to know to get the alpha away from his brother.

**_Scott Kirkland:_ ** _Oh? Would you mind telling me more? I’ve kinda suspected Alfred to be that way but I couldn’t prove it. I don’t want my little brother to go through that._

.

.

.


End file.
